O pergaminho
by Feefa Luly
Summary: Um amor errado que começou através de um mero pedaço de pergaminho em meio a uma época de trevas. Um Sonserino e uma Grifinória. Qual será seu destino? O destino desse amor? DG ÚLTIMO CAP ON! Leiam e deixem reviews, onegaaai!
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia normal em Hogwarts, com algumas poções erradas a mais e atenção de menos. Nada de estranho até aí.

- Gina! – me cutucou Luna àquela manhã – Sangue de sangue-suga não suco de bolhas! – disse me impedindo de pegar o frasquinho errado pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Ah é! Obrigado Luna.

- Sabe? Você está muito desligada ultimamente...

- E vocês muito sonhadora e nem por isso você me viu te repreendendo.

- Ai Gin...

- Desculpe..estou de mal humor.

- Será que a poção das senhoritas já está devidamente pronta? Pois estão conversando muito e fazendo de menos. – disse Prof. Slughorn.

- Quase Prof. Slughorn... só falta..er... – começou Luna.

- Colocar o rabo de lagarta cortada dentro da infusão de sangue de sangue-suga. Cozinhará mais uns três minutos e já estará pronta. – terminei antes que Luna pudesse falar alguma besteira.

- Continuem... – disse prof. Slughorn.

- Não pense que eu não presto atenção Luna. Só estou meio desligada hoje – disse colocando bruscamente o rabo de lagarta picado dentro e minha poção que imediatamente virou de amarelo-pus para um azul claro.

Levantei a mão para chamar prof. Slughorn. Ele veio até a mesa, olhou minha poção que se encontrava em um azul perolado e olhou para mim dizendo.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória por uma poção perfeita. Pode ir, srta Weasley.

Me levantei bruscamente, peguei meus materiais e fui lavá-los na pia para poder guardá-los.

Guardei minhas coisas e saí da sala o mais rápido que pude.

Eu não tinha dormido direito e estava com um péssimo humor.

Não era meu dia!

E acho que ele não podia ficar pior!

- Gina! – gritou Colin ao longe. Não devia ter dito nada...ô boca grande que eu tenho! – Hermione estava te chamando. Estava com Harry e Rony no Salão comunal.

- Vão sair de novo...

- O que disse?

- Nada Colin..nada... diga a eles... na verdade não diga nada.

- Não irá falar com eles?

- Posso imaginar o que querem...fale que não me encontrou.

- Mas...

- Colin!

- Está...está bem...

Me dirigi até os jardins e me sentei embaixo de uma árvore, a mesma árvore que eu sentava desde o começo do ano letivo. Puxei uma folha de pergaminho e uma pena e coloquei sobre meu colo.

"_A rotina dos meus dias ficou baseada nisso. Ver as pessoas olharem assustadas sobre os seus ombros, como se um fantasma estivesse à solta por Hogwarts. O medo da morte nunca esteve tão forte, e minha sina de parecer mais sozinha que nunca está guardada em meu peito como um segredo, segredo que somente comento quando encosto a ponta de minha pena em um pedaço de pergaminho. É olhar pros lados e não ver mais ninguém com quem costumava contar. É viver de medo e solidão, na esperança de que alguém ainda há de me trazer um sorriso aos lábios..."._

Olhei no relógio e vi que estava quase no horário da minha aula de Transfiguração.

- Droga...

Levantei rápido, fechei minha bolsa e saí correndo de volta ao castelo. Entrei na sala de aula sem fôlego e procurei por um lugar para sentar.

Me sentei em uma carteira vazia e abri o livro de Transfiguração esperando quem sentaria ao meu lado. Havia de admitir que era muito estranho estar em uma aula sabendo que os outros haviam saído e eu nem havia me despedido.

- Olá..posso sentar ao seu lado? – disse Susana Miller, uma garota quietinha da Grifinória com um olhar meio encabulado.

- Claro Susana! Pode sentar.

- Você está bem? Está com uma cara...

- Eu...ahmm...

- Prestem atenção, sim? – disse prof McGonagall na frente da sala.

- Me desculpe... – sussurrou Susana ao meu lado.

- Desculpar pelo quê?

- Pela pergunta. Certamente não é algo que queria responder. – disse Susana.

- Não..Susana..imagine é que...é uma situação meio delicada, sabe?

- Eu entendo... – respondeu com um sorriso. E assim ficamos conversando em sussurros durante a aula; às vezes perguntando sobre uma palavra que não conseguíamos ler, ou ajudando com os feitiços de transfiguração.

No final da aula rumamos juntas para o Salão Principal para o almoço.

- Sou mestiça sabe? Meu pai é bruxo, minha mãe é trouxa. Está um caos na família desde que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou.

- Em qual família não está... sou puro sangue mas amante de trouxas, é tão perigoso como ser nascida trouxa, sabe... meus pais morrem de medo comigo em Hogwarts, com tantos comensais rondando a escola...

- Quer dizer..Draco Malfoy?

- Ah, ele é só um deles... – disse me largando na cadeira, morta de fome.

- Um comensal bem bonitinho, me desculpe dizer.

- O quê?! Susana o que você bebeu? Você realmente..acha Malfoy bonito?!

- Oras, você não acha? – disse Susana assustada – É a primeira garota que eu ouço falando que não acha Malfoy bonito. Toda garota de Hogwarts tem uma quedinha por ele, até mesmo as Grifinórias! Acham aquela cara de mal dele uma graça.

- Essas garotas andam recebendo feitiços demais na cabeça...só pode ser... – disse balançando a cabeça e me servindo de um pastelão de frango. Ao fazer isso puxei a mesma folha de pergaminho que escrevera mais cedo naquele dia e uma pena.

- O que é isso?

- Uma coisa que escrevi hoje de manhã... – disse estendendo o papel para Susana.

- É lindo...

- Meio deprimente, mas não ando conseguindo escrever os textos que escrevia nos anos anteriores. Tenho envelopes cheios de pedaços de pergaminhos com pequenas escritas. Hermione sempre disse que valia a pena guardá-los.

- 'É viver de medo e solidão, na esperança de que alguém ainda há de me trazer um sorriso aos lábios...' – repetiu Susana – Lindo.

- É...não sei de onde surgiu tanta inspiração! – disse pegando o pergaminho novamente.

- Bom...acho melhor irmos andando com esse almoço, sabe? Temos aula de História da Magia no próximo período. Duas!

- Ah não... – gemi.

A aula de História da Magia era compartilhada com os alunos da Sonserina, ou seja, e a aula era tediosa com um toque de irritante. Bela combinação, não é?

Chegamos a sala de aula com antecedência e nos sentamos em uma carteira mais aos fundos enquanto víamos as outras pessoas ocupando as outras cadeiras.

- Sabe, devia continuar com esse texto. – disse Susana me devolvendo o pergaminho.

- Bom, tenho a aula de História inteira pela frente. Opa! – exclamei ao derrubar minha pena. Me curvei para o lado de fora da carteira para pegá-la quando um pé chutou minha pena para frente.

- Não devia ficar derrubando suas coisas por ai, alguém pode acabar chutando por acidente – disse a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy com ar zombeteiro.

- Accio pena. – disse apontando a varinha para a pena que veio voando para minha mão aberta. – Sabe, não devia provocar pessoas que estão quietas nos seus lugares. Alguém pode acabar te enfeitiçando por acidente. Afinal, não devia nem estar aqui...seu ano está na aula de Transfiguração.

- Preciso falar com Binns.

- Seja breve, então. Sua presença incomoda, sabe?

- Muito petulante para uma sangue-ruim.

- Muito esnobe para alguém sem caráter.

- Gin... – sussurrou Susana puxando minhas vestes para baixo fazendo eu me sentar.

Me sentei a contra gosto e puxei o pergaminho para mim quando prof. Binns começou a falar da revolução dos elfos.

"_Olho para os lados e vejo pessoas que fingem ser o que não são. Que olham para as pessoas com superioridade e não vêm o que suas almas escondem. Mortes. Medo. Decepção. Esquecimento"._

Escrevi até o final da aula, a qual não fez diferença alguma. O sinal tocou e Susana ao meu lado disse.

- Vamos. Feitiços.

- Ah sim! – disse me levantando e arrumando minha mala nas costas, saímos rapidamente pela porta e rumamos para a aula de feitiços.

--------------------------------------------

- Ah não! Não! Não pode ser! – exclamei desesperada ao abrir minha mala.

- O que foi, Gina? O que aconteceu? – disse Susana preocupada.

- Meu pergaminho! O pergaminho da aula de Binns sumiu!

- Deve ter deixado cair! Ninguém nem encostou naquele pergaminho!

- Ah não...não acredito...pergaminho errado pra se perder, sabe?

- Vá até a sala de Binns! Está vazia agora...finja que vá na enfermaria e corra até lá. Só não deixa Filch te ver.

- É...é uma idéia. Professor Flitwick? Posso ir na enfermaria, por favor? Estou com uma dor de cabeça muito forte.

- Claro, srta Weasley!

Levantei rapidamente e fingi uma cara de dor. Fui até a porta lentamente e ao virar para o lado corri o mais rápido que pude. Virei alguns corredores, subi um lance de escadas e entrei na sala de História da Magia onde, incrivelmente, o pergaminho continuava lá, na mesma mesa onde eu havia sentado mais cedo.

- Graças a Merlim!!

Fui até a mesa e peguei o pergaminho. Olhei para o meu texto e vi. Ali. Logo abaixo de onde eu tinha parado de escrever, em uma caligrafia meio apertada, mas bonita, três linhas de palavras.

- Mas o que? – disse me sentando na carteira e lendo o que as palavras diziam. – _"O medo existe em todos. Os olhares também. A sina de estar sozinha? Acredite que não é somente você que se sente assim. E tentar fingir que é o que não é, é como tentar pegar o vento: inútil e frustrante"._

- Incrível... – disse relendo o que estava escrito. Parecia que a pessoa havia respondido na esperança que eu lesse.

- Srta Weasley? O que faz aqui? – disse prof Binns que havia acabado de entrar na sala atravessando o quadro negro.

- Professor! É...eu..vim pegar o pergaminho que eu tinha esquecido aqui..sabe? Anotações da sua aula..preciso delas para estudar...provas e tudo mais.

- Ah sim...bom, então pegue e se dirija novamente para sua aula, sim?

- Obrigado professor Binns.

E assim saí com o pergaminho nas mãos, analisado a caligrafia. Guardei o pergaminho no bolso para entrar na sala de Flitwick e me sentei ao lado de Susana novamente.

- Achou? – perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim. – disse estendendo o pergaminho para Susana – Mas olhe em baixo.

- Quem escreveu isso?

- Não sei. Queria muito descobrir, mas acho que não tenho como.

- Garotas, alguma dúvida? – perguntou prof Flitwick ao ver a gente conversando.

- Er...

- Estávamos discutindo se existe algum perigo em fazer o feitiço para confundir em uma pessoa já levemente...confusa.

- Ahh sim! Bom isso é uma coisa muito interessante..vocês vêem.. – começou a explicar prof Flitwick.

- Muito bom! Faz isso com todos os professores? – disse Susana admirada.

- Quando eles me pegam conversando quando não devo... – disse pegando o pergaminho das mãos de Susana.

--------------------------------------------

Naquela noite, já com as roupas de dormir, Susana sentou-se em minha cama para conversarmos.

- Ainda queria saber quem escreveu isso, sabe? – disse penteando o meu cabelo – Parece que essa pessoa entendeu exatamente o que eu escrevi."

- Verdade. Aparentemente essa pessoa não está numa situação muito fácil.

- Acha que foi uma garota ou um garoto?

- Não sei...a escrita não denuncia nada. Não usou nada que dê para tirarmos conclusões. A letra é bem bonita para um garoto, mas...

- Isso não tem muito a ver...já viu a letra de Dino Thomas? É melhor de que muita garota que já vi por aí.

- Tem razão...

Sentei na minha cama e olhei o pergaminho.

- Tem de ter um jeito para descobrir quem escreveu isso.

- Tenho uma idéia. É meio arriscada e meio maluca...mas é uma opção.

- Diga.

- Escreva outra coisa. Qualquer coisa, até mesmo uma pergunta! E deixe na sala de História da Magia..assim como fez hoje. Na hora que der, vá lá buscar.

- Acha que a pessoa escreverá de novo no pergaminho?

- Quem sabe? Acho provável...se essa pessoa escreveu mesmo sem ser convidada, é capaz de se você escrever alguma coisa que dê para ser respondida...

- Ela responda... ou ele. É uma idéia muito boa Su!

Susana sorriu de um jeito carinhoso e me disse antes de se levantar de minha cama.

- Sabe, foi muito bom ter sentado com você hoje. Nunca pensei que você quisesse conversar comigo.

- Por que isso?

- Não sei..sempre andou com Harry, Rony e Hermione...

- Sabe Su, sou eu que tenho que agradecer. Se não fosse você, juro que não saberia como ia ser meu dia. Fiquei feliz por ter feito uma nova amiga.

- Eu também. Bom, acho melhor dormirmos...amanhã tem aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, sabe? É bom estarmos bem acordados pra sabe-se lá o que vamos ter naquela aula.

- De acordo! Não estou afim de perder meu dedo...

- Principalmente porque não poderia escrever mais!

- Com certeza! Boa noite Su!

- Boa noite!

E assim fechei a cortina em volta de minha cama. Fiquei olhando um pouco o dossiê e imaginando quem seria a pessoa que me entendera sem sequer me conhecer.

Ou me conhecia?

Isso seria algo que eu daria um jeito de descobrir.

* * *

_Heeey pessoal!_

_Tudo bom?_

_Bom, aqui estou, fazendo uma experiência __colocando minha primeira fic online! _

_Espero que vocês gostem!! _

_Ahh!! _

_Reviews são MUITOOO bem vindas! Porque só assim eu vou saber se vale a pena continuar postando outros capítulos, ok?!_

_Bjoos a todos! _


	2. Chapter 2

- Ah nããão! To atrasada!!

Maravilha não é? Bela maneira de começar um dia. Atrasada para a primeira aula, varada de fome e sem tempo nem para enfiar uma torrada na boca. Peguei minha mochila, coloquei minha varinha no bolso e saí correndo para o saguão de entrada.

- Su! – gritei ao vê-la ultrapassando o portão para o lado de fora.

- Gina! Acordou, finalmente!

- Por que não me acordou mais cedo?!

- Eu tentei, mas você ameaçou me enfeitiçar e eu achei que não ia ser uma boa idéia.

- Ah, desculpe por isso – disse desconcertada.

- E aí, já decidiu o que vai fazer a respeito do pergaminho?

- Vou fazer o que você disse. Acho que é uma maneira para descobrir. Resta torcer para que a pessoa responda novamente. – Só que naquela hora um vento vindo de sabe-se lá onde bateu e mesmo eu estando com minha capa minha saia conseguiu levantar um bocado antes de eu conseguir colocar as mãos ao joelho para segurar o pano.

- Belas pernas, Weasley. – disse Malfoy que passava por trás de mim e de Susana rumo ao castelo. Lancei meu melhor olhar de 'ahh você me paga seu filho da...' e disse.

- Desinfeta, Malfoy! – disse envergonhada.

Mais tarde, na aula teórica de Herbologia, puxei uma nova folha de pergaminho e comecei a escrever.

'Parece que entendeu o que quis dizer. Mas uma coisa que eu quero perguntar... quem é você?'

- Hey, Su. Vou deixar isso na mesma carteira hoje na aula. Ok?

- É uma boa idéia, sabe? Vamos esperar e ver se ele responde.

- Ou ela...ainda não sabemos quem é!

--------------------------------------------

Foi estranho. Uma sensação de estar esperando algo acontecer, mas não algo ruim. Também não algo bom... sei lá...simplesmente a sensação de estar esperando algo.

A aula de prof Binns foi chata como sempre, mas com a sensação da contagem regressiva para terminar.

Ta, nada de muito diferente.

Finalmente o sinal bateu.

- Coloque aí! – sussurrou Su. Então eu o fiz. Coloquei o pergaminho na carteira e saímos da sala de aula, rumo ao almoço.

- Acha que a pessoa já terá respondido depois do almoço? – perguntou Susana.

- Não sei... acho que vou olhar. – disse ansiosa comendo um pouco do ensopado de peixe.

- Terminou o almoço, já? – perguntou Su raspando o prato rapidamente.

- Sim...só vou pegar uma maçã e vamos – disse me esticando para pegar uma maçã em uma bandeja mais afastada.

Levantei da mesa e saímos rapidamente pelo salão. Mas no meio do caminho esbarrei em Malfoy e Goyle deixando minha maçã a rolar pelo chão.

- Ai!

- Goyle agarrou meu braço com força e me olhou com raiva.

- Olhe por onde anda, sangue-ruim.

- Me largue. Preciso ir.

- Largue-a Goyle... – disse Malfoy com a voz cansada – Preciso comer, estou morrendo de fome. Aliás, você pegou uma maçã, não foi? Melhor não encostar em nenhuma bandeja delas, então.

- Então concorda com a teoria de que uma maçã podre estraga a cesta inteira?

- É claro.

- Que bom. Então foi graças a você que a Sonserina é do jeito que é...

Goyle me soltou a contragosto. Nos fuzilamos com os olhos durante um tempo, mas depois lembrei do que tinha de fazer e me virei de volta para Susana.

- Vamos logo, Gina!

- Vamos...

Fomos correndo até a sala de aula de Binns e vimos lá, o pergaminho no mesmo lugar. Me aproximei da mesa e me sentei em frente ao pedaço de papel.

- Respondeu?

- Sim...

- O que disse?

- '_Não acho que seja sensato dizer quem sou. Mas me conheça como um garoto que admira muito suas palavras. Um Admirador.'_

- Admirador? Interessante isso, não é?

- Sim... mas pensei que ele diria quem é. E agora, Su?

- Acho que deveria continuar com isso, sabe?

- Acha mesmo? Mas sabe..essa história toda..é meio chato ficar esperando uma resposta..uma a cada dia...

- O que podemos fazer, então?

- Já sei. Vou fazer um feitiço. Vou pegar dois pedaços de pergaminho. Um ficará comigo, outro, vou deixar exatamente aqui. Quando escrever no meu pergaminho, o que eu escrevi, irá aparecer no pergaminho dele. Quando ele escrever, o que ele escreveu...

- Irá aparecer no seu pergaminho. Ótima idéia!

- Será uma coisa mais rápida.

- E vocês poderão conversar bem mais e melhor.

- É...

- Pelo menos agora sabemos que ele é um menino. O Admirador... podemos eliminar metade do colégio.

--------------------------------------------

Chegamos à noite, depois do banho e nos sentamos no sofá da sala comunal para fazer o feitiço. Susana só observava enquanto eu murmurava um mantra sobre o pergaminho.

- Vamos ver se deu certo. – eu disse enquanto pegava minha pena. 'Olá' escrevi.

- Deu certo! Olhe! – disse ela me mostrando a pequena palavra que aparecia no outro pedaço de pergaminho.

- Ótimo! Agora colocaremos isso amanhã no mesmo lugar... quando chegarmos na Sala escreverei no meu pergaminho a explicação para que ele pegue e leve o pergaminho com ele.

- Você está mais feliz, né?

- É como se eu achasse uma válvula de escape.

- Mas cuidado com o que diz a ele. Não sabemos quem ele é. Pode ser um amigo como um comensal da morte. Não se identifique, não diga segredos. Não fale sobre informações confidenciais ou sobre amigos. Pode ser perigoso. – sussurrou Susana com medo de alguém presente pudesse ouvir.

- Eu sei. – disse pegando os dois papéis – Amanhã na aula de História da Magia eu vou escrever o necessário e...

- O que é necessário? – perguntou uma voz. Uma mesma voz cujo dono colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Harry! Vocês voltaram! – disse assustada. Mas no mesmo momento me levantei e o abracei.

- Hahaha, calma aí! – disse Harry com uma voz meio cansada. Ao seu lado estavam Rony e Hermione, também não com caras muito boas.

- Precisamos conversar, você se importa, Susana? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não, imagine. Vou...vou indo para o dormitório. – disse Su dando um olhar significativo para mim ao pegar os dois pedaços de papel que estavam sobre o sofá.

- Nos falamos depois – disse quando ela passou por mim.

Harry e eu sentamos no mesmo sofá no qual eu estava com Su alguns instantes antes. Rony se largou em uma poltrona e Hermione se sentou ao braço dela.

- Estão com caras péssimas.

- Cansaço... – disse Rony com os olhos fechado.

- Imagino..mas bem que podiam ter me levado junto! Talvez isso que vocês estão fazendo não se tornasse tão cansativo. – eu disse em um tom meio duro.

- Queremos que saiba que não estamos deixando você de fora porque queremos – disse Harry sério olhando nos meus olhos – Estamos fazendo isso nós três porque as informações que foram ditas a nós foram ditas em segredo.

- Não é porque não queremos sua companhia. Merlim sabe como gostaríamos de mais uma cabeça para pensar... mas é que não podemos mesmo.

- Além do mais, acho que é melhor para você, ficar aqui...cuidando de todos. Em segurança.

- Segurança? – disse mais alterada. Que mania mais irritante eles tinham de me tratar como uma criança ignorante! – Claro! Por que Hogwarts é muito segura! Os comensais da morte que rondam o colégio estão aqui só por diversão. As pessoas estão com medo porque nada pode passar por Hogwarts. E eu?! Claro, eu protegerei a todos, porque eu sou quase um segundo Alvo Dumbledore! – berrei a altos pulmões com o máximo de sarcasmo que podia. – Quando vão perceber que as coisas aqui dentro NÃO são melhores do que lá fora? Não mais! São até mesmo piores porque tenho de me contentar em ficar presa aqui, sem informação nenhuma, a mercê da boa vontade de vocês de me contarem alguma coisa. Com o coração na boca toda vez que saem, com o medo de vocês...de vocês não voltarem mais – OK. Vou admitir que essas últimas palavras foram muito difíceis de sair da minha garganta que parecia fechar aos poucos.

- Me deixem..me deixem a sós com ela..por favor – pediu Harry a Rony e Hermione.

Os dois saíram meio desconcertados pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda me deixando sentada, incrivelmente vermelha, com Harry ao meu lado.

- Olhe para mim – ele pediu com a voz mais firme que podia fazer.

Olhei para ele com relutância. Lá estava ele, parecendo que um guelricho inteiro havia travado em sua garganta. Ele me abraçou forte e começou a falar, tentando aparentar segurança.

- Pare de se sentir assim. Inútil e incapaz.

- Não sabe nada sobre...

- Sei sim. Eu sei porque diversas vezes me senti assim. Você aqui dentro...me dá um motivo para voltar.

OK. O que ele estava tentando dizer com aquilo?

- Acha que fico muito satisfeito em ter de sair e deixar você aqui dentro? Com comensais, pessoas como Malfoy? Sei que você não é nenhuma menininha boba, e sei que sabe o que estamos fazendo. Por isso peço a você que compreenda. Entenda que fazemos isso pra dar uma esperança a todos.

- Não sabe...não sabe o quanto dói a dúvida...não saber se vão voltar ou não! Entrar no Salão Principal nos dias que vocês saem e ver seus lugares à mesa vazios. Entrar no Salão Comunal onde cada cantinho, cada pedaço de tecido vermelho me lembra de vocês...é horrível! – disse com lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

- Confie na gente – ele disse me abraçando ainda mais forte – Confie na gente, mais uma vez.

- Sempre confiei.

--------------------------------------------

- Quer conversar? – disse Susana ao me ver entrando no dormitório de cabeça baixa.

- Ouviu alguma coisa?

- Bom...eu acho que quando você começou a gritar até mesmo o pessoal da Corvinal ouviu. E olha que eles dormem na outra torre, do outro lado do castelo. – disse Su meio desconcertada.

- Certo... – na verdade eu não ligava. Não havia dito mentira.

- Sabe. Você tem razão. Hogwarts não é segura. Mas com pessoas como você aqui dentro, os mais fracos se sentem um pouco mais seguros.

- Fala como se eu fosse Dumbledore. Eu não sei de nada. Eu sou fraca...

- Não diga isso! – disse Susana me dando um empurrão no braço – Os feitiços que sabe! O jeito que enfrenta os comensais nos corredores com palavras cheias de força...isso dá um empurrão naqueles que não acreditam numa era de paz novamente.

Baixei minha cabeça.

Todos meus amigos pareciam me pintar como um tipo de heroína interna.

Mas a verdade é que eu não fazia nada.

Só andava pra cima e para baixo nos corredores, com uma pilha de livros e milhares de penas.

Grande coisa.

- Harry...me disse que eu estando aqui dentro...é o que lhe dá motivo para voltar.

- Nossa! Que declaração.

Taquei um travesseiro na cara de Susana.

- Declaração? Menina, você ta drogada?

- Ora...se ele diz que volta por causa de você.. – disse ela rindo jogando o travesseiro para longe.

- É o mínimo que ele podia fazer, não é? Ou você apóia a idéia dele sair e me deixar aqui dentro..sem UMA notícia sequer?

- Claro que não... hmm..sabe, acho que..você esqueceu o pergaminho.

- Putz..totalmente. – respondi avoada. Nem lembrava mais daquele pedaço de papel.

- Estão aqui. – disse Su me entregando os pergaminhos. – Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso?

- Não sei...não estou com cabeça. – disse largando os pergaminhos de qualquer jeito na minha cômoda e me largando na cama de Susana.

- Você tem muita sorte... – disse Su se sentando na beirada de sua cama.

- Sorte?

- É...seus amigos se preocupam tanto com você...

Me dar notícias de vez em quando. Me deixar sozinha em Hogwarts. Me tratar feito uma ignorante. Uhúl! Melhores amigos do mundo!

Sarcasmo?

Pode ter certeza disso.

- Nunca tive amigos que se preocupassem assim comigo..mesmo em seis anos em Hogwarts.

- É que passamos por muitas coisas juntos, sabe? Mas sabe, Su. – disse me sentando em sua cama – Acho que você achou uma amiga que se preocupa com você.

- Susana sorriu e me abraçou forte. Ela estava me ajudando tanto, sem sequer pedir nada em troca.

- Juro que vou te agradecer por tudo isso um dia, Su. Prometo – disse ao me separar do abraço de Su.

E assim fui dormir, para outro dia turbulento em Hogwarts.

--------------------------------------------

- Gina? Acorde...temos aula. – sussurrou Susana naquela manhã.

Me espreguicei e disse bom dia.

Ela me respondeu dizendo que estava surpresa por não tê-la ameaçado com um feitiço.

- Acordou de bom-humor, foi?

- Ao contrário.

- Vixi...

- Não...relaxa. Acho que só vou atacar quem me atacar primeiro – disse forçando um sorriso.

A verdade é que eu não havia dormido direito.

Estava com um sono maior do que eu podia suportar.

Me levantei, coloquei o uniforme e desci as escadas com Susana. Fomos para o Salão Principal tomar café, onde não vimos nem sinal de Harry, Rony nem Hermione.

- Será que...

- Não. – respondi já supondo qual seria a pergunta de Su. – Hermione estava no sono alto quando fui devolver um livro para ela agora de manhã. Acho que acordamos um pouco mais cedo, só isso.

Sentamos para tomar o café.

Engoli um pedaço de torrada e tomei um pouco de suco. Não sabia porque mais me sentia um pouco enjoada naquela manhã.

Levantamos e estávamos saindo do salão quando Hermione, Harry e Rony nos encontraram.

- Acordou cedo hoje! – disse Rony.

- Estava com fome. – menti. –Se incomodam se eu já for indo pra sala? Já acabei o café...

- Não! Claro que não. – disse Hermione sorrindo.

- Que bom. Bom...vamos indo para a sala de Binns. Nos encontramos depois. – disse antes de ir de braços dados com Susana pelo corredor.

Chegamos à sala de aula e sentamos na mesma carteira de sempre. Aquela mais no fundo da sala, para ninguém encher nosso saco.

As pessoas foram chegando e se sentando nas mesas aos poucos.

A aula começou, chata e monótona como sempre, afinal, nunca ninguém quis saber sobre que direito os elfos reivindicaram em 324 a.C.

- Vai fazer isso? – disse Susana tirando os pergaminhos de dentro do bolso e colocando sobre a mesa.

Olhei. Não havia nem me lembrado de que tudo aquilo havia acontecido durante aqueles dois dias que eles estiveram fora.

Não havia pensado em nada além da conversa com Harry que havia tido na noite anterior.

- Sabe... – começou Susana -..acho que vai ser bom pra você. Só assim você esquece um pouco essa história toda.

-Como se fosse algo fácil de esquecer.

- Não que isso seja algo fácil de esquecer...

Uma coisa que adoro em Su, ela sempre sabe o que estou pensando.

- ...mas acho que uma pessoa a qual você não conhece...viver em um mundo fora do qual está acontecendo tudo isso vai ser bom pra você.

- É...talvez tenha razão. – disse olhando para Su.

Ela sorriu e me entregou uma pena.

- Escreva o que achar que tem que escrever. Prometo que vou tentar prestar atenção na aula pra te dar mais privacidade, OK? – e assim ela virou de frente para a lousa – Não que isso seja muito fácil... – Dei um risinho baixo.

- Aviso quando tiver terminado.

Encostei a ponta da pena no pergaminho e comecei a arranhá-lo, levantando a cabeça ocasionalmente para fingir que estava copiando a matéria do quadro negro.

"Um Admirador? Me sinto honrada! E aliviada de ver que alguém compartilha, ao menos me pareceu, parte de meus pensamentos".

Parei de escrever e olhei o outro pedaço de pergaminho enquanto minhas palavras sumiam do meu. No mesmo momento as palavras afloraram. Sorri. Fiquei bem satisfeita, devo admitir...foi um feitiço bem feito! Continuei a escrever.

"Ontem, me dei ao luxo de experimentar um feitiço. Enfeiticei dois pedaços de pergaminho. Um, ficará comigo, outro, na verdade esse, se você quiser, ficará com você. Quando escrever no seu, sua escrita aparecerá em meu pergaminho e vice e versa. Agora cabe a você se quiser pegar esse pergaminho, Admirador. Esperarei pacientemente. – Escritora".

- Escritora? – disse Susana depois da aula de História, quando eu já havia contado sobre o que tinha escrito.

- Precisava de um codinome... não podia simplesmente assinar 'Gina Weasley – Grifinória', poderia?

- Não, não...acho que fez bem. Agora é esperar e ver se ele irá responder.

- Sim. Bom, vamos indo para as masmorras. Aula do Slughorn.

Ao me sentar na carteira habitual na sala das masmorras, achei que seria uma aula de Poções bem normal. O pessoal de Sonserina entrou com caras amarradas e desprezo para com o pessoal da Grifinória e se sentaram espalhados pela sala.

- Hoje, farão uma Poção do Amor.

Algumas garotas deram gritinhos de felicidade.

- Ahh não, não se animem! Faremos somente por experiência, apesar de Merlim saber bem que precisamos de mais amor nesse mundo nesses dias. Mas não esse tipo de amor. O amor engarrafado é muito artificial e não dura mais do que algumas horas. Tomado em grande dose pode ser incrivelmente prejudicial e é muito perigoso. Por isso, tomem cuidado com suas poções. Os indícios mais óbvios de Poções de Amor que deram erradas são que elas...bom, explodem!

Bela notícia!

- Bom, as instruções estão na lousa e podem começar. Mas por favor, tomem cuidado para não explodir muitas coisas, sim?

Bom...meio desnecessário dizer que o dia foi repleto de pequenas explosões (outras não tão pequenas...) pela sala.

Susana estava em parte desesperada, já que sua poção estava longe do que devia estar. Todo ingrediente que ela colocava ela prendia a respiração com medo da poção explodir a qualquer momento.

- Mexa duas vezes para a direita e uma para a esquerda. Faça isso três vezes e coloque as asas de libélula. Isso deve funcionar. – sussurrei.

Ela fez o que eu havia dito e a poção dela passou de vermelha berrante para rosa claríssimo. Exatamente da mesma cor que a minha, a cor que a poção deveria estar no estágio em que estávamos. No mesmo momento que acrescentamos o ultimo ingrediente ouvimos um caldeirão explodir mais na frente da sala.

- Srta Jasen! – exclamou prof. Slughorn para uma garota da Sonserina.

A sala desatou a rir.

Devo admitir que foi o ponto alto do meu dia.

Bom..até lá.

--------------------------------------------

- Ele respondeu? – perguntou Susana, quando entramos no Salão Comunal, àquela noite.

- Ãhn?

- O Admirador!

- Ahhhhh!!!!! – exclamei. Tinha esquecido completamente do pergaminho dobrado no meu bolso. Tirei o pequeno pedaço de papel e o encarei.

- O que foi? O que está esperando?

- Tenho medo de abrir e ver que ele desistiu.

- Acha mesmo que ele não pegou o pergaminho?

- Sei lá...nos dias de hoje objetos das trevas estão muito em alta sabe? Ele pode pensar que é alguma coisa do tipo...

- Abra logo! Só assim você saberá!

Respirei fundo e desfiz a dobradura do papel. Lá estava, a mesma caligrafia apertada e bonita.

"_Ótimo feitiço! Muito engenhoso! Assim a gente vai poder conversar mais! E não precisa se sentir honrada demais, ou vai ser difícil de agüentar você durante muito mais tempo[brincadeirinha! – esperando sua resposta, Admirador"._

- Que maravilha! Ele respondeu! E até fez uma brincadeirinha com você! Ele parece um doce!

- Parece, não é? – disse ainda olhando o pergaminho.

Fiquei admirando o papel durante um tempo.

Quem poderia ser? Alguém da Grifinória?

- Vai responder? – perguntou Susana animadíssima.

- Claro! – disse pegando uma pena de dentro da mochila. Mas na mesma hora que ia começar a responder o quadro da mulher gorda se abriu mostrando Hermione, Rony e Harry entrando pela sala. No mesmo momento dobrei o pergaminho e coloquei no bolso.

- Gina! – disse Rony ao se aproximar – Aí está você!

- Sua rotina mudou desde que...

- Entendi – respondi sorrindo. Ela queria dizer desde a vez que saíram da última vez.

Realmente..agora eu andava com Susana, e não sozinha pelos corredores esperando eles voltarem.

Harry sentou ao meu lado, Rony se largou na mesma poltrona, mas Hermione puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Susana.

Olhei para Harry buscando uma explicação. Desde que Rony e Hermione haviam se entendido nunca havia visto eles separados do jeito que pareciam fazer questão de estar. Ele simplesmente respondeu num sussurro.

- Não pergunte.

- OK.

Conversamos durante um tempo. Até parecia que não estava um clima estranho por Susana estar sentada no mesmo círculo que nós, na verdade ela conversava muito animadamente, como todos os outros. Até que Rony e Hermione começaram a discutir. Sim. Assim do nada mesmo. Dá pra entender?

- Sabia que estava demorando – lamentou Harry.

Berrando a altos pulmões Hermione deixou o Salão Comunal seguida de Rony que berrava na mesma intensidade.

Trocamos olhares desconcertados antes de Susana se levantar e dizer.

- Bom, se não se incomodam, vou subir. Preciso arrumar algumas coisas no meu armário. Venho adiando isso há dias.

- Está bem – disse Harry. Eu, porém, sabia que ela estava arranjando uma desculpa bem dada para sair de perto de nós dois. Aparentemente, depois do papo ter se extinguido, estava muito desconfortável para Su estar no mesmo sofá que nós.

- Está...melhor? – perguntou Harry a mim depois de ouvir Susana fechando a porta do dormitório.

- Sim. Sim, estou.

Bom, tenho de estar, não é?

Ou ao menos fingir que estou.

- Que bom.

- Como anda a missão? – perguntei receosa, com medo de tocar num assunto proibido.

- Indo...meio difícil. É como Hermione disse, gostaríamos de ter você conosco ajudando-nos a pensar. Você faz falta.

Por que ele tem de dizer isso me olhando nos olhos?

Com aqueles olhos?

- Queria estar com vocês, sabe disso.

- Eu sei. Várias vezes, eu quis me desculpar por estar ocultando coisas de você. Por estar deixando você de lado.

Fiquei em silêncio.

É, muitas vezes eu quis dizer poucas e boas pra vocês também – pensei.

- Toda vez que nós saímos, fico...com medo de acontecer algo com você enquanto estamos longe.

- Harry, acho que vou dormir. – disse me levantando. Não sei por que, mas achei que não era uma boa idéia continuar com aquela conversa. Mas no momento em que me virei para subir as escadas, Harry pegou meu pulso e me virou, fazendo encarar aqueles olhos verdes.

- Não está brava comigo, está?

- Já estive. Mas não... – disse o tranqüilizando. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – Vá dormir. Rony e Hermione vão demorar a voltar.

--------------------------------------------

- Subiu rápido. – disse Susana que estava com um livro nas mãos quando entrei pelo dormitório que estava vazio com exceção a ela.

- Cortei a conversa. Não achei que valia a pena continuar a conversar com Harry.

- Nossa, dispensando uma conversa com Harry Potter. Sabe, não é toda garota que faz isso!

- Conheço ele há séculos. Que história é essa?

- Sei lá, Harry anda te puxando de canto um bocado nesses últimos dias.

- Nem continue com esse raciocínio!

- Está bem! Então, voltemos a isso – disse Susana tirando o pergaminho de meu bolso – Você ia responder, lembra?

- Ah sim!

Tirei uma pena da minha mochila e olhei para o pergaminho.

"Muito engraçadinho, Admirador. Juro que não vou deixar isso subir minha cabeça. Obrigado pelo elogio do feitiço! Até eu mesma fiquei um pouco orgulhosa de mim mesma!".

Enquanto eu estava escrevendo, algumas palavras começaram a aflorar na minha folha de pergaminho.

"_Vou cobrar sua promessa, Escritora!"._

- Ele..ele...

- Ele está lendo o pergaminho! Vai lá continue a escrever.

"Uau! No primeiro dia do meu feitiço e nossos horários de 'vamos olhar para esse pedaço imundo de pergaminho' já bateu?".

"_Pra você ver! Sorte a minha ter pegado você respondendo meu pergaminho! Algo me disse para olha-lo e lá vi, as palavrinhas aflorando do nada"._

- Bom Gin – disse Susana de repente; tinha esquecido totalmente que ela estava ao meu lado – Acho que vou dormir, sabe? Melhor deixar essa conversa rolar mais 'intimamente'.

Ri e agradeci à Susana. De fato, não queria continuar a conversa com alguém olhando tudo.

Deitei na minha cama e fechei a cortina. Para qualquer um que entrasse no dormitório estaria dormindo. Olhei novamente para o pergaminho onde novas palavras haviam aflorado.

"_Está ai?"._

"Sim estou!" – escrevi – "Estava fechando a cortina de minha cama, me desculpe".

"_Privacidade... algo que eu não tenho"._

"Oras, feche sua cortina também... opa, nem mesmo sei onde está! Deixe para lá".

"_Estou em meu quarto, mas mesmo com as cortinas fechadas alguém sempre vem e as abre... não é muito agradável"._

"Entendo... situação complicada. Mas então, me diga... como isso tudo começou? Pois na verdade nem sei como estou deitada aqui com um pedaço de papel que me responde sozinha! XD".

"_Vi seu pergaminho em cima da mesa, na sala de prof. Binns. Achei que devia ver o que era. Sou muito curioso, tenho de admitir. Então li seu texto. Um texto muito bom... só que não tinha nome. Então achei que era melhor deixar lá. 'A pessoa que escreveu com certeza vai vir procurá-lo, ao menos se tiver juízo'. Mas não resisti de escrever aquilo. Me desculpe se rabisquei seu texto"._

"Se desculpar? Francamente, o que tem na cabeça? Fique muito feliz ao ver o que tinha escrito. Ou senão, acha mesmo que estaríamos nesse sistema de pergaminhos que inventei?".

"_OK, de acordo! Minha curiosidade dessa vez me ajudou. Mas devo admitir que é muito estranho conversar com um pedaço de pergaminho"._

"Para uma pessoa curiosa... bom, isso deve estar te matando!".

"_Um pedaço de pergaminho que me entende, ainda por cima! Isso é muito estranho!"._

"E engraçado!".

"_Me diga de que casa é..."._

Aí pensei. Não era uma boa idéia entrar em detalhes, não ao menos por enquanto. Era perigoso...não sabia quem era, mesmo sendo um garoto adorável.

"Não acho uma boa idéia...sabe, entrar em detalhes.".  
_"Entendo... na época em que estamos é normal ter medo... desconfiança"._

"É... realmente, é desconfiança. Sabe, você parece ser um garoto ótimo, mas temos de admitir que...".

"Que não é fácil confiar em um pergaminho" 

"Exatamente"

"_Eu entendo. Bom.. acho que é melhor dormirmos. Já está tarde, mesmo amanhã não tendo aula"._

"Graças a Merlim! Ele sabe bem que eu estou precisada de um descanso! ".

"_Nos falamos amanhã, no mesmo horário, pode ser?"._

"De acordo. Boa noite Admirador, bons sonhos".

"_Bons sonhos Escritora, até amanhã"._

Olhei para o pergaminho algumas vezes antes de limpar a conversa para o dia seguinte.

Será que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa?

Ah, mas quem liga!

* * *

_Oi gente!!_

_Resolvi postar o segundo capítulo já que o primeiro tava muito paradinho! hehehe..._

_Por favor deixem review pra ver se a história está agradando! Senão nem vale a pena continuar neeh??_

_bjoos a todos! _


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei e vi uma manhã muito bonita lá fora. Estava meio friozinho, mas o sol brilhava lá fora. Vi Susana no sono alto. Na verdade eu havia acordado meio cedo. Pra que eu não sei, só sei que eu ficava irritada com a minha capacidade de acordar cedo nos dias que eu não preciso, mas já nos dias de aula...

Bom, me vesti com roupas normais [adorava final de semana por isso! e saí porta afora tentando não fazer barulho.

Preciso dizer que não deu certo?

Do meu jeito atrapalhada de ser, eu tropecei na escada para descer para o Salão Comunal e rolei até o carpete vermelho que forrava o chão. Foi uma queda bem dolorosa.

- Você é atrapalhada porque gosta? – perguntou Harry rindo que estava descendo do dormitório dos meninos na mesma hora que eu aterrisei no chão do salão comunal.

- Bom dia pra você também. – respondi massageando minha cabeça.

- Acordou cedo – disse me ajudando a me levantar.

- Milagres acontecem! Você também acordou cedo. Algo...para fazer?

- Na verdade não. Só acordei mais cedo. Se eu fosse esperar a boa vontade de Rony acordar não ia tomar café tão cedo.

- Voltaram tarde, né? Rony e Hermione.

- Sim. Sabe como são... brigam, brigam e depois fazem as pazes.

- Normalmente o 'fazer as pazes' demora mais do que a briga em si.

Rimos juntos.

Era verdade... sempre que saíam para fazer as pazes não se podia esperar que eles voltassem até altas horas.

- Quer...quer dar uma volta? – perguntou Harry.

O que ele queria?

Diz não, Gina.

Diz não!

- Tudo bem...

O que eu fiz? Ontem eu estava correndo da conversa com Harry, agora eu estou indo dar uma volta nos jardins com ele? Onde eu to com a cabeça?

Depois de um sexto ano ótimo ele me chega e diz que não pode ficar comigo, mas no primeiro convite que ele me faz, eu aceito?!

Bela força de vontade a minha!

- Está um dia lindo.

- Sim, está.

Que falta de assunto!

Só falamos do tempo quando não tem assunto algum.

Ou quando não queremos tocar no assunto que temos.

Sentamos em frente ao Lago.

- Faz um tempo...que queria conversar com você.

- Sobre o que? – perguntei.

- Sobre a gente.

A gente?

A gente não existe mais!

- Ficar longe de você durante tanto tempo me fez perceber que... que não quero ficar longe de você.

- Ãhn?

Que coisa mais inconclusiva pra se dizer!

- As coisas não são mais como eram antes. Rony e Hermione finalmente se entenderam, e agora, ver você longe de mim, me fez entender que...

Não... ele não vai dizer o que eu acho que ele vai dizer, não é?

- Que eu não quero você longe de mim.

Ele consegue ser enrolado quando quer, sabe?

- Harry – disse me levantando – Vou tomar café.

- O quê?! Vai sair assim? Eu disse isso e você...

- Pare de me machucar.

- Te machucar? Eu estou aqui falando sinceramente com você para...

- Para depois você falar que não pode ficar comigo. Não é? Para falar que é perigoso. Que Você-Sabe-Quem pode acabar vindo atrás de mim para te atingir.

Ele não respondeu.

Eu também não.

Então eu comecei a andar de volta ao castelo, lentamente para poder tomar meu café. Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar à metade do caminho, Harry agarrou meu pulso e me fez encará-lo.

- Está com medo? – perguntou Harry.

- Medo? De quê?

- De querer ficar comigo também.

Eu queria ficar com ele? Nem eu mesma sabia. Não depois de tudo.

- O que está falando? – disse me desvencilhando.

- Diga, diga pra mim, agora, que não quer ficar comigo!

- Me deixe tomar meu café.

- Não antes de me dizer se existe ou não esperança.

Que horrível! Porque eu não consigo responder? São somente duas opções, não é tão difícil!

Aquele silêncio continuou durante desconfortáveis segundos. Até que Harry me olhou com tristeza e me largou.

- Vá tomar seu café. – disse.

E saí.

Fui até o castelo para finalmente tomar meu café.

--------------------------------------------

- Está com uma cara horrível! – disse Susana ao se sentar na minha frente no café da manhã.

Fazia uns vinte minutos que eu estava sentada no mesmo lugar, sem comer nada, mesmo estando morrendo de fome, brincando com a gema de meu ovo.

- Minha manhã estava ótima até que resolvi dar um passeio com Harry. Acho que eu sou muito burra.

- E o que aconteceu nesse passeio pra você estar assim?

- Harry... disse que me quer ao lado dele. Basicamente uma declaração cinematográfica. Daí eu vim pra cá.

- Você é burra mesmo!! – exclamou Susana. – Você tem Potter aos seus pés e o dispensa?

- Qual é, ficar com ele pra ver ele saindo de vez em sempre, sem saber o que vai acontecer, e nem poder ficar com ele direito porque conforme ele, é perigoso demais?

- Olha, para mim você pode dizer a verdade. Você disse não a ele por causa do garoto do pergaminho, não foi?

Parte do motivo era esse sim.

- Não.

Sou muito boa pra mentir, não sou?

- Mentirosa!

Não, definitivamente não sou.

- Olha, eu não to com muita cabeça pra decidir minha vida amorosa, OK?

- De acordo... e você e o Admirador, conversaram muito ontem à noite?

- Um pouco. Ele perguntou de que casa eu era.

- E você?!

- Não respondi, óbvio! Acha que sou inconseqüente?

- Que bom.

- Marcamos novamente hoje à noite, para nos falarmos. Ele é muito legal, porém diz que não tem privacidade no quarto dele.

- Nossa...que ruim.

- É. Bom Su, o que quer fazer hoje?

- Estava pensando em dar uma volta pelos jardins. Talvez jogar uma partida de Snap Explosivo embaixo de uma árvore. Tudo bem?

- Com certeza!

- Agora trate de parar de brincar com seu café e come alguma coisa, sim?

--------------------------------------------

- Ahá! Ganhei de novo!

- Injustiça! – reclamei.

- Tenho de ser boa em alguma coisa, não é? Pra compensar o fiasco que sou em poções.

- Jurei que seu caldeirão ia explodir na hora que vi aquela poção vermelho sangue quando devia estar rosa! – disse me encostando no tronco da árvore embaixo da qual estávamos sentadas

- Se não fosse você! De onde você tirou aquelas instruções?

- Sei lá...eu experimento as coisas.

- Slughorn está certo quando diz que tem um dom para poções.

- Essa amante dos troucas? Dom para poções? Há! – disse uma voz arrastada.

Não preciso nem dizer de quem era, não é?

- Malfoy, porque não vai fazer algo de mais útil? Sei lá, tentar explodir outro caldeirão, talvez? Fiquei sabendo do seu último fiasco na aula de Slughorn.

- Aquela poção do amor foi bem útil, não é Weasley? Aposto que deve ter guardado alguma e colocado dentro do suco de Potter, só assim para ele querer ficar com você.

- Então você precisou de um caldeirão inteiro, só isso justifica o que Parkinson sente por você... ah não, minto, seu caldeirão explodiu, perdão!

Ouvi Susana rindo às minhas costas e achei que era melhor sair dali antes que o pandemônio estivesse instalado. Virei de costas e puxei Susana para voltar a andar comigo. Mas uma mão chegou ao meu braço e me virou com força.

Caramba! O povo adora fazer isso comigo!

Me virei e encarei olhos incrivelmente azuis. Se havia uma coisa em Malfoy que era totalmente perfeita, era seu par de olhos.

- Me largue, sim?

- Venho agüentando você faz alguns dias, Weasley. Acho bom parar com isso.

- Pare de cruzar meu caminho, e estamos resolvidos.

Me desvencilhei e segui meu caminho de volta para o castelo.

--------------------------------------------

- Ah não, nem no almoço! – reclamei ao ver Malfoy entrando no salão com Parkinson agarrada ao seu braço.

- Ele não parece muito feliz, ou parece?

- E isso importa?

- Sei lá...sabe o que dizem não é? Que Malfoy sai com várias outras garotas da Sonserina fora Parkinson.

- O que é a Sonserina senão uma grande...

- Gina...cuidado. – avisou Susana ao ver McGonagall entrando pelo salão.

- Ah, obrigada. Mas essa notícia não me surpreende. O que me surpreende é que Parkinson continua agarrada a ele como uma bezerra desmamada mesmo sabendo que ele a trai mais do que consegue.

- Bom, Parkinson também não é fiel. Dizem que ela e Zabini se pegam de vez em quando.

- Ah, que agradável. Espero não topar com essa visão nunca!

--------------------------------------------

- Quer parar de olhar para o relógio?

- Não estava olhando para o relógio!

- Ah não! Eu que estava!

- Se você diz.

Ela tacou uma almofada em mim.

Ai a guerra começou! Durante alguns minutos o pandemônio estava instalado no salão comunal. Era almofada voando para tudo quanto é lado, até que o quadro da Mulher Gorda virou e três pessoas entraram por ele.

Preciso dizer quem eram?

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui! – disse Hermione.

- Cala a boca, Mione! – disse Rony rindo tacando uma almofada nela.

Pra quem pensou que a guerra de almofadas ia parar quando eles chegassem, a guerra só piorou! Ficou muito mais divertida!

A guerra estava rolando solta até que uma mão me puxou para a escada que dava acesso ao dormitório.

Fui colocada de costas contra a parede e só então vi quem era o responsável.

- Harry, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Cobrando de você uma decisão. Você fugiu mais cedo e me deixou com a cabeça fervilhando. Mas agora... – ele disse se aproximando mais de mim, com a mão em minha cintura -...você vai se decidir.

Então ele me beijou.

É, assim! Muito simples para ele!

Era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo estranho.

Senti Harry pedindo passagem e abri minha boca, e rapidamente nossas línguas se encontraram.

Nos beijamos durante alguns segundos até que eu coloquei as mãos no peito dele e interrompi o beijo.

Olhei pro lado, para a continuação da escada do dormitório e quis subir o mais rápido possível. Minhas mãos ainda no peito dele. Ele então encostou sua boca na minha bochecha e sussurrou.

- O que me diz, fica comigo?

Tornei a olhar para ele, para aqueles olhos verdes que faziam tantas meninas suspirar.

Mas eles não faziam tanto efeito em mim.

Não mais.

Forcei um sorriso e ele me abraçou.

- Que bom!

- Agora, vou subir, tudo bem? – disse tirando os braços de Harry de mim.

- Boa noite – disse ele sorrindo e me dando um beijo em seguida.

- Boa noite.

Arrastei meus pés até o dormitório e fechei a porta com um baque.

Deitei na minha cama e soquei o travesseiro, mas soquei muito mesmo!

O que eu estava fazendo comigo mesma?

Fechei a cortina envolta da minha cama e tirei minha capa.

Ao tirá-la com mais força do que deveria o pergaminho caiu do meu bolso.

O pergaminho!

Tinha esquecido totalmente dele com aquela confusão.

Olhei pra ele e por um segundo pensei em deixar de responder, de conversar com o Admirador naquela noite, mas depois pensei melhor.

Abri o pergaminho onde as letras caprichosamente apertadas já haviam aflorado.

"_Desistiu de mim, Escritora?"._

Olhei-a e dei um sorriso e comecei a arranhar a pena.  
"Nunca, Admirador. Na verdade esperar pelo horário que conversaríamos foi a única coisa que fez meu dia andar".

"_Dia tão ruim desse jeito?"._

"Pode-se dizer que sim".

"_Me diga o que posso fazer para te animar"._

"Me tire da confusão em que me meti".

"_Não posso, não se não me dizer qual foi a confusão"._

"A confusão foi ignorar o meu coração".

"_Como pode ter feito isso? É uma coisa impossível de se ignorar. O coração entende e percebe coisas que nossas mentes custam a fazer"._

"Que palavras lindas".

"_Quero dar um jeito de fazer você sorrir, mesmo que não possa ver seu sorriso"._

"Já conseguiu me alegrar! E você, Admirador? Como foi seu dia? Ou melhor, sua semana?".

"_Aulas chatas, poções erradas, pessoas irritantes... ah, nada de muito especial! Ah não ser que eu achei um pergaminho com um texto lindo, já lhe falei isso?"._

"Jura?! Que coisa incrível!"

"_É, e era de uma Escritora muito legal, simpática e com um papo ótimo"._

"Pelo que você fala ela me parece maravilhosa!".

"_E é!"._

Ri ao ler aquilo. Ele realmente era um cara muito legal.

"Obrigado... seus elogios me fazem muito bem".

"_Que bom saber! Te elogiarei toda vez que estiver triste, então! Já você..."._

Ele escreveu, e demorou a continuar, mas quando continuou, meu sorriso somente aumentou.

"_... você me faz bem, somente na lembrança de ter você a uma pena de distância. Ao saber que quando escrever no pergaminho logo suas palavras aflorarão de volta. Ao saber que te carrego no bolso, perto do coração"._

"Está jogando charme para cima de mim, Admirador?".

"_Só estou dizendo a verdade, Escritora. Conversar com você me alivia de pensamentos ruins"._

"Me conquista aos poucos a cada palavra, Admirador".

"_Continuarei com minhas palavras então. Acho melhor dormirmos, Escritora. Amanhã temos aula"._

"Que péssima lembrança! Mas sei que meu dia ficará melhor na hora que abrir o pergaminho e ler suas doces palavras. Boa noite, Admirador".

"_Boa noite, minha Escritora"._

Limpei o pergaminho e o dobrei para colocá-lo dentro do bolso de minha capa.

Com um sorriso bobo, me troquei para dormir. Ouvi a porta se abrindo algumas vezes, mas ninguém me incomodou.

Deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro pensando nas palavras do Admirador, e tentando imaginar sua aparência, adormeci.

* * *

_Aquii estou de novo!_

_Me processem, sou uma escritora compulsiva! xD_

_Enjoy! _

_Beijos a todooos que estão lendo a fic!!_

_Fefa Yuki_


	4. Chapter 4

- Acorda Bela Adormecida – disse uma voz me acordando. Mas não era Susana.

- Hermione? O que faz aqui? Seu dormitório é lá em cima.

- Susana disse que era para eu te acordar.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei olhando para a cama de Su intocada.

- Enfermaria.

- O que aconteceu com ela?!

- Na briguinha de almofadas ontem Rony exagerou na força e tacou a almofada na cara dela...ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de mal jeito apoiada na mão. Quebrou o pulso.

- Coitada!

- Madame Pomfrey já deve ter concertado o pulso dela, mas ela vai ficar fora das aulas por hoje...

- Ah sim.

- Mas me diga – disse Hermione enquanto sentava na minha cama e eu colocava o uniforme – Harry me disse que se acertaram ontem à noite, isso é verdade?

Engoli a seco.

Ele me beijara, mas aquilo não era exatamente um entendimento. Mas eu não podia falar, não para ela. Não sabendo que eu teria de encontrar com Harry no café.

- Sim.

- Que bom! Não sabe como ele estava feliz quando nos contou isso. Ele demorou um bocado para ter coragem e vir falar com você.

- Vamos descer? Estou com fome. – disse colocando minha capa. Senti o pergaminho seguro em meu bolso.

- Vamos!

Descemos até o Salão Comunal e encontramos os garotos. Abaixei os olhos ao ver Hermione e Rony se cumprimentando com um beijo. Harry veio até mim e fez o mesmo.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia...

- Vamos descer? Estou varado de fome! – disse Rony passando o braço pelos ombros de Hermione.

Harry pegou minha mão e assim nos dirigimos para o Salão Comunal.

Várias pessoas viravam as cabeças nos olhando.

Sentamos na mesa da Grifinória e comemos nosso café.

Tinha de aparentar felicidade, mas não estava sendo muito bem sucedida.

- Ora, ora, ora, o casal perfeito! Cicatriz e cabelos de fogo!

- Malfoy, arranje uma vida.

- Ou melhor, uma namorada, só assim você deixa as pessoas em paz. – disse Rony.

- Weasley não está dizendo nada. Enjoada demais com seu novo namorado?

Por quê?!

Por quê ele tinha de mexer comigo?

Eu estava quieta, com um pedaço de torrada na boca, nem ouvindo o que eles estavam falando. Ele tinha de me forçar a levantar os olhos e encontrar com os dele? Aqueles olhos azuis tão lindos, mas tão vazios? Janela para uma alma maligna?

Normalmente eu gritaria.

Xingaria até não poder mais.

Se pudesse, até enfeitiçaria, mas alguma coisa me fez parar.

Me levantei, ainda comendo minha torrada e saí. Deixando todos, inclusive Malfoy com caras de ponto de interrogação.

Subi até a enfermaria e vi Susana sentada em uma cama.

- Finalmente veio me visitar! Achei que tinha esquecido de mim!

Ainda me demorando na minha torrada, sentei em outra cama, de frente para Su.

- Está quieta. O que houve?

Então eu contei tudo. Desde da hora que Harry me puxou para a escada até poucos segundos antes. Então, voltei a colocar um pedaço de torrada na boca.

- Pela sua cara esse namoro não é o que você queria né?

- Quando dei por mim ele já tava me beijando.

- Você está se prendendo pelo Admirador?

- Não Su. Só não sinto o mesmo que ele. Mas acho que posso aprender, sabe?

- Aprender a amar? Você puxou uma? O que você tem na cabeça?

- Não muita coisa. – disse cansada.

- Que bom que sabe. Está na cara o que você quer. Você quer esse garoto do pergaminho, não é?

- Como eu posso gostar de um pedaço de pergaminho?! Meio errado não é?

- E por falar em errado! Olha, eu vou te dizer uma coisa meio estranha.

- O que?

- Ontem eu vi Malfoy com aqueles amiguinhos da Sonserina. Estavam rindo de alguma coisa.

- E o que tem?

- Sabe, isso me fez pensar em uma coisa durante algum tempo. Quando não se tem nada pra olhar a não ser camas vazias você começa a raciocinar melhor, sabe? O pergaminho foi achado na aula de História da Magia, não é?

- Sim.

- E com qual casa nós compartilhamos essas aulas?

- Sonserina.

- Justamente. Não acha que pode ter sido alguém da Sonserina que tenha pego o pergaminho?

- E escrito tudo aquilo? Jamais! Ninguém da Sonserina teria cérebro nem tato o suficiente para escrever aquelas palavras.

- E se estiverem querendo tirar uma da cara de quem escreveu? Mesmo sem saber quem é, devem saber que é da Grifinória. Nenhuma garota da Sonserina tem muito talento para escritora, sabe?

Merlim! Estou ferrada!

E se ela estiver certa?

Eu cavei minha própria cova!

- É melhor por um fim nisso.

É, realmente é melhor.

Mas quero ver se vou ser capaz de fazê-lo.

--------------------------------------------

Era aquele horário.

_Aquele_ horário. O de abrir o pergaminho.

Eu havia me desvencilhado de Harry e dos outros pra poder ficar no dormitório sozinha.

Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Qual é, e se a pessoa for mesmo da Sonserina? Eu estou danada!

Apesar de achar meio impossível.

Não me agüentei, abri o pergaminho e lá estava aquela mesma caligrafia apertada.

"_Escritora? Está aí?"._

E agora?

Resolvi ser direta e reta. Pior do que estava não podia ficar.

"É da Sonserina, não é?".

A resposta demorou a vir.

Demorou muito, até achei que ele tinha desistido de me responder.

"_Sou"._

Não respondi. Só fiquei olhando para o papel.

Não pode ser verdade! Então eu tinha de realmente por um fim nisso.

Mas antes que eu pudesse encostar a pena no pergaminho outras palavras afloraram. "Vai parar de falar comigo por causa disso, não é?". 

"Está pregando uma peça em mim?".

"_O que te faz pensar isso?"._

"Me desculpe, mas as pessoas da Sonserina nunca se mostraram muito confiáveis".

"_É Grifinória, não é?"._

Seria sensato responder que sim?

"_Sou"._

E lá eu fiquei. Olhando para o pergaminho, exatamente como, eu sabia, ele estava olhando seu pergaminho também.

Talvez até mesmo dando risada.

Durante alguns segundos não aconteceu nada. Não escrevi e ele também não escreveu.

"_Não estou pregando uma peça em você"_ – apareceu no meu pergaminho.

"Como saberei?".

"_Tem de confiar em mim"._

"Confiar em alguém da Sonserina?".

"_Sim. Se os dias que conversamos através desse pergaminho enfeitiçado significou alguma coisa, você vai confiar em mim"._

"Significaram. Mas depois do que descobri...".

"_Sei. Quer se afastar de mim?"._

"Não".

"_Quem é você?"._

"Não force a barra, já acho que foi demais termos falado nossas casas".

"_Está bem. Mas como descobriu?"._

"Juntei dois e dois. História da Magia é uma aula que só Grifinória e Sonserina têm juntos".

Ele não respondeu durante alguns segundos.

"_E por que não pensou em ninguém da Grifinória?"._

"Me falou do seu quarto, onde não tem privacidade. Sei que nos quartos daqui as coisas não são assim".

"_É muito esperta. Está com medo?"._

"Medo?".

"_Medo. Medo de estar se comunicando com alguém da Sonserina, a casa dos bruxos malignos"._

"Não vou mentir, estou".

"_Se arrepende?"._

"Deveria estar arrependida. Mas parte de mim não está. Parte de mim vê algo legal nisso. Acho que parte de mim é suicida. Parte de mim gosta de você mais do que deveria".

"_Parte de mim também. Eu gosto de conversar com você. Mesmo você sendo uma Grifinória. Mesmo sabendo que eu devia te odiar, eu não consigo. Mesmo não sabendo quem é você"._

"Mesmo não sabendo quem você é".

"_Continuaremos sem saber quem somos?"._

"Tenho medo se dissermos quem somos, a coisa não será mais a mesma. E se nos odiarmos?".

"_Continuemos assim, então. Só me diga a cor de seus olhos"._

"Meus olhos?".

"_Para poder ao menos saber a cor dos olhos com quais quero sonhar"._

"Castanhos. E os seus?".

"_Castanhos"._

"Então sonhe com meus olhos, Admirador".

"_E você com os meus, Escritora"._

Limpei o pergaminho e o dobrei de volta.

Ele era da Sonserina mesmo. E agora?

Eu estava fazendo a coisa certa? Me arriscando falando com um garoto da Sonserina que podia muito bem estar pregando uma peça em mim?

Ou pior, que poderia muito bem ser um comensal da morte?

* * *

_heey!!_

_Fefa Yuki postando de novoo! _

_Aqui está mais um capítulo dessa história tão enrolada!! xD_

_Tá enrolada demais? õ.O_

_Ah Merlin...what the hell! xD_

_Bjoos a todos!!_

_AHHH!_

_E por favor deixem reviews para uma ficwriter desesperada!! u.u"_


	5. Chapter 5

- Então ele é mesmo da Sonserina? – perguntou Susana na manhã seguinte.

- Sim...

-Você vai cortar laços com ele, não é?

- Eu não posso!

- Você está apaixonada por ele, não está? – perguntou Susana colocando as mãos nos meus ombros.

- Tire suas mãos para eu terminar de me vestir? Já estamos atrasadas, o quarto já está vazio.

- Ah Merlim, você está apaixonada!

Saí do quarto sem falar mais nada.

Encontrei Harry a caminho da sala de aula.

- Não vi você na hora do café. – disse me dando um beijo.

- Não estava com fome.

E assim encerrei o assunto.

Admito que fiquei um pouco mal por tê-lo tratado desse jeito.

Então eu me virei para a direita seguindo o corredor para minha sala.

--------------------------------------------

- Estou morto de fome! - disse Harry a caminho da janta.

- Gin, está muito quieta. Não disse nada o dia todo.

- Me desculpem, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. Não dormi direito. Se incomodam se eu for direto para o meu quarto?

- Não, vá descansar. Não faz bem ficar andando por aí assim. – disse Harry me abraçando e me dando um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite a todos.

Ao passar de cabeça baixa pelos corredores nem vi que uma pessoa que estava a me atazanar passou ao meu lado.

- Vai trombar com a parede e vai dar prejuízo ao colégio desse jeito.

Era Malfoy.

Levantei a cabeça e vi aqueles olhos azuis.

_Não, os olhos dele são castanhos! – _minha consciência gritou.

Daí olhei direito. O azul dos olhos dele pareciam ter perdido um pouco do brilho natural. Aquele ar divertido e zombeteiro.

- Boa noite também, Malfoy.

Fui até o dormitório onde achei Susana com um livro nas mãos.

- Graças a Merlim! Achei que estava demorando.

- Encontrei Malfoy no corredor.

- Esse foi o motivo da demora?

- Não, na verdade a gente nem discutiu. Ele parecia estranho.

- Vai conversar com o Sonserino hoje?

- Não fale dele assim.

- Sabe, está muito conectada com o pessoal da Sonserina. Já chegou falando de Draco Malfoy e...

- Não é nada, está bem? Só me deixe dormir, eu estou com dor de cabeça.

- Sei que não vai dormir.

Susana estava começando a me irritar.

Mas daí ela veio e me abraçou.

- Faça o que achar melhor. Se é isso o que você quer, eu confio em você.

- Obrigada, Su.

Deitei na minha cama, puxei uma pena e abri o pergaminho depois de fechar minha cortina.

"Está aí, Admirador?".

"_Estive esperando pelo seu sinal dessa vez"._

"Desculpe pela demora".

"_Não tem problema, cheguei no meu quarto agora mesmo. Sabe, fiquei pensando muito em você hoje"._

"Mesmo? Também pensei muito em você. Estive avoada o dia inteiro."

"_Na aula de História da Magia nem prestei atenção na aula [não que isso seja muito diferente do normal.. Nem podia acreditar que você estava tão perto"._

"Sei o que quer dizer. Prendia a respiração toda vez que alguém da Sonserina passava".

"_É, exatamente. É incrível. Eu... eu vivo em um mundo onde gente finge ser o que não é, mas quando falo com você, sou exatamente quem quero ser"._

--------------------------------------------

- Su? Su! – ela não acorda não?

- Hm? Ahn? Ah! Bom dia Gina!

- Bom dia! Desculpe te acordar, é que preciso te contar uma coisa.

--------------------------------------------

- Me admira você ter esperado todo esse tempo pra ter me contado! Eu teria te acordado de madrugada mesmo! – disse Susana com um sorriso no rosto encantada pelo que eu tinha contado a ela.

- Foi a frase mais linda que alguém me disse. – falei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Tomamos café bem mais cedo do que o normal. Queria ter certeza de pegar o Salão Principal com o mínimo de gente.

- Agora você me responde uma coisa. O que está fazendo com Harry?

- O que quer dizer?

- Ta na cara que você não gosta dele, que você ama outro. Que você ama o Admirador!

- Deixar de viver a realidade por um pedaço de fantasia? Qual é, tá na cara que isso nunca vai sair do papel. Uma Grifinória e um Sonserino? Claro! Muito normal!

- Ainda acho que você está errada em fazer isso, tanto com você como com o Harry.

- Vamos...aula de Feitiços. – disse para impedir de continuar a conversa.

Já no meio do caminho...

- Ah não!!

- O que foi Susana? Que que deu em você pra ficar gritando desse jeito?

- Esqueci... tenho de falar com Prof. McGonagall!

- Não dá para esperar a aula dela? É logo depois do almoço!

- Mas é sobre o trabalho que temos de entregar na aula!

- Aquele sobre transfiguração humana?

- É! Preciso correr!

- Vai, vai logo! Eu aviso Flitwick sobre onde está.

- Muito obrigado, você salvou minha vida.

- Vai logo!

Entrei na sala de aula e me sentei.

A aula começou e alguns minutos depois Susana apareceu, mais branca do que o normal e se sentou ao meu lado, com a expressão de que acabara de ver um Testrálio.

Ela rasgou um pedaço de pergaminho e rabiscou algo rapidamente e passou para mim por debaixo da mesa.

"Preciso falar com você – URGENTE!".

* * *

_Hehehe..capítulo curtinho neeh?!_

_O próximo eu prometo que vai ser bem maior, OK?! _

_Bjoos a todos! _

_Fefa Yuki_


	6. Chapter 6

Susana me puxou pela manga das vestes pra fora da sala de aula depois de Flitwick nos liberar.

Encontrou uma sala vazia, me jogou dentro e fechou a porta atrás de suas costas.

- Ô afobadinha! Dá pra dizer o motivo de tanta ansiedade?

- É melhor sentar.

- Está me assustando Miller, me diga o que aconteceu.

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos levemente ondulados e se sentou antes de continuar.

- Corri para a sala de McGonagall. A aula da Sonserina com Corvinal do sétimo ano ia começar. Eles estavam em frente à porta, esperando e daí eu vi...

- Viu o que mulher? Viu o que?!

- Vi o pergaminho. Aquele que você enfeitiçou. Eu vi o par do seu pergaminho.

Ela está mesmo falando sério?

Isso significa...

- Isso significa que você viu o Admirador?

- Sim

- Quem é?! Com quem estava o pergaminho?! – já disse isso chacoalhando Susana pelos ombros.

- Blaise Zabini.

- O quê?!

- Bom, o pergaminho trocou de mãos. Malfoy olhou e depois deu para Zabini. Mas não poderia ser Malfoy, não é? Malfoy tem olhos...

Azuis. É, não poderia ser ele.

Por que eu não estava feliz?

Por que eu não estava nem um pouco feliz em dizer aquilo?

Por que eu não estava saltitante por saber finalmente quem o Admirador era?

- Zabini?

- Só pode ser. E agora? O que vai fazer?

- Falar com ele. Talvez, seja a melhor solução. Afinal, já sei que ele não é um comensal, né?

- Mas é amigo de um.

- Isso não importa. Vou...procurar ele, na hora da janta.

--------------------------------------------

O que professora Minerva tinha dito sobre transfigurar pato para gato mesmo?

Por que nenhuma informação de aula nenhuma entrava na minha cabeça?

Nenhuma estava guardada como devia estar?

Que raiva!!!

Daí chegou a hora do jantar.

Rápido assim.

Mas por que não haviam borboletas no meu estômago? Só um nervosismo chato e incômodo?

Jantei com Susana em silêncio.

Terminei minha janta e esperei Zabini levantar da mesa da Sonserina. Ao fazê-lo saí atrás dele deixando Susana rumar para o dormitório.

Vi ele no corredor vazio e gritei seu nome.

- Admirador?

Ele virou para me olhar.

- É você, não é?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco para entender o que estava dizendo e disse.

- Sou.

- É bom, sair um pouco do papel, não é?

- Weasley, então é você?

- Sim. Sim, sou.

- Que interessante.

- Podemos conversar?

- Sim. Vamos.

Andamos até os jardins e nos sentamos em frente ao lago.

- Que dizer que não tem privacidade.

- Hm, é.

- Que chato. Mas sabe, para um Sonserino você escreve muito bem.

- É, obrigado.

- Sabe, nunca imaginei que seria alguém do sétimo ano, achei que fosse da mesma classe que eu.

- Que coisa, né.

Monossilábico? Com certeza!

Continuamos nessa durante algum tempo. Eu falando alguma coisa e ele respondendo com breves 'Aham', 'Pois é', 'Sim' ou 'Não'.

Definitivamente não parecia o Admirador do papel.

Não é necessário dizer que comecei a me sentir bem irritadiça depois de um tempo, né? Então dei boa noite e voltei para o castelo.

--------------------------------------------

- Foi tudo que você imaginou? – perguntou Susana já no dormitório onde eu trocava de roupa totalmente estupefata.

- Foooi...foi nada! Passou longe. Mas sei lá, vou dar uma chance, vai ver que ele está tímido.

- E Harry?

- Eu vou resolver isso, está bem? É só me dar um tempinho.

- Se você diz.

Ao me deitar na cama eu adormeci.

Nem quis escrever no pergaminho. Não haveria necessidade, já que havíamos conversado.

Não que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de conversa.

No dia seguinte acordei de uma noite muito mal dormida.

Zabini parecia longe de ser a pessoa com quem eu havia falado.

Desci para tomar café sozinha.

Sentei à mesa da Grifinória, mas resolvi falar com Zabini depois de terminar.

- Eca! Grifinória se aproximando! – gritou Parkinson ao me aproximar da mesa da Sonserina.

- Bom dia, Zabini. – disse com uma voz mais baixa.

- Olhe só quem veio até aqui. – ele disse. Disse antes de vir para cima de mim para me beijar e ser recebido com um belo tabefe.

- O que PENSA que está fazendo?! – exclamei depois de tomar ao menos um metro de distância dele.

- Ora princesa, conversamos um bocado ontem, achei que tinha rolado alguma coisa.

Princesa?

Rolado alguma coisa?!

Não era ele, não podia ser.

Não podia ser!

- Não é você. NÃO É VOCÊ! – berrei em meio ao Salão.

- Quer parar de gritar Weasley? – disse Draco Malfoy que se levantou da mesa.

- Fique fora disso! – disse estendendo a mão com o dedo apontado para ele.

- O que quer dizer com não sou eu?! – gritou Zabini de volta.

A essa altura o Salão Comunal inteiro já estava olhando para a discussão.

- Está louca! Vêm à nossa mesa e começa a gritar! Que tipo de droga tem naquele suco da Grifinória?! – disse Malfoy.

Daí eu lembrei.

Eu percebi que tudo tinha se distorcido.

Tudo.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Droga.

Prof. McGonagall. Me ferrei.

Já estava em prantos quando ela colocou a mão no meu ombro e me disse.

- Detenção. Você, Zabini e Malfoy.

- Eu também?! Não tenho nada a ver com isso! – exclamou Malfoy.

- Biblioteca. Amanhã, nove da noite. Estejam lá.

* * *

_Hahaha...a Gina soh se ferra na minha fic..q trágico!_

_Agora pra completar uma detenção! Que beleza! b_

_**Ju McGuiller: **_

Hahaha!! Pois ehh nehh!

É que eu tava assistindo o filme quando tava escrevendo esse capítulo..daih lá foi a feliz aqui e usou a frase!!xD

Espero que não me processem por plágio! O

Ahh e esse negócio da gina se borrar toda?! Booom...Gina Weasley eh meio cabeçuda nessa fic (igual a pessoa que está escrevendo xD) então ela tá escrevendo mesmo estando com medo.. na verdade MORRENDO de medo neh! Agora q sabe q o Admirador eh da Sonserina...

Mas que bom que está gostando da Fic!!

Continue lendo!

Mtos beijos!!


	7. Chapter 7

- Varinhas. – pediu prof. McGonagall na noite da detenção, já á porta da biblioteca. – Vão re-arquivar algumas reportagens antigas.- disse apontando para uma grande pilha de pastas desarrumadas no fundo da biblioteca – Amanhã vão para a Sala de troféus.

- Amanhã?! – reclamou Zabini.

- Sim. Serão dois dias de detenção. E sem reclamar! – disse antes que Zabini pudesse abrir a boca novamente - Agora podem começar.

Nos dirigimos em silêncio até o fundo da sala. Eu me sentindo mais humilhada que nunca.

- Feliz? Era aqui que queria chegar? – perguntou Malfoy com aquele tom irritadiço.

- Me deixe em paz.

- Me responda. Você arrastou a gente pra cá graças àquele chilique que você deu. Era essa a intenção?

- Cale a boca.

- O que tinha na cabeça em ir para nossa mesa?!

- SABE O QUE? – disse largando uma folha de jornal que jazia na minha mão pendente - "Eu vivo em um mundo onde as pessoas fingem ser o que não é, mas quando falo com você, sou exatamente quem eu quero ser". Era nisso que estava pensando.

Lá ele parou.

Como se tivesse sido atingido por um feitiço paralisante. Sem dizer nada.

Sabia que aquilo havia surgido o efeito que eu pretendera.

Daí eu continuei a cumprir minha detenção, a arquivar folhas e mais folhas de páginas do Profeta Diário.

Em silêncio.

--------------------------------------------

Eu estava saindo porta afora da biblioteca, onze e meia da noite depois de McGonagall ter devolvido nossas varinhas, rumando para meu dormitório quando uma mão agarrou meu braço.

- De onde surgiu aquela coisa ridícula? – disse Malfoy, com um tom maior de nervosismo do que provavelmente ele pretendera.

- Não se faça de desentendido. – respondi enojada.

- Você roubou o pergaminho, não roubou?

- O QUÊ?! – berrei em altos pulmões.

Me chamando de ladra?!

- Pare de gritar, vai acordar o castelo inteiro. Venha! – disse me puxando pelo braço até uma sala vazia.

- O que você tentou insinuar com aquilo, Malfoy?! – berrei depois dele ter fechado a porta.

- Você pegou aquele pergaminho.

- Não acredita que sou eu, não é?

- O quê? A Escritora?! Claro que não!

- Olha, pra ser bem franca, eu também não acredito que seja o Admirador! Você tem olhos azuis, por Merlim!

- Não fuja do assunto.

- É claro que sou eu! – disse raivosa - Se você não quer engolir, à vontade!

- Não é você! Não pode ser!

- Aceite! Sim, a Escritora é uma Grifinória de sangue sujo! Engula! Assim como eu engoli que você é um sonserino, e mais ainda, que você é um comensal da morte!

Nesse momento ele sacou a varinha e pressionou contra o meu pescoço.

- Vai. Me mate! – disse em tom de desafio. Eu devia estar muito cansada para fazer aquilo!Ou eu sou muito suicida! Falar isso para um comensal é que nem falar que não quer mais viver!

- Não. Eu não acredito.

- Você não quer acreditar! Se quer provas, olhe no meu bolso esquerdo.

Ele enfiou a mão no meu bolso com violência e tirou o pergaminho delicadamente dobrado.

- Quem garante que você não tenha pego isso? – disse sacudindo o pergaminho na frente de meu rosto.

- Sabe bem que não peguei. – disse lhe dando um tapa na mão nervosa. - Me diga, irrita tanto o fato de ser eu? Uma Weasley?

Daí ele me olhou nos olhos, com aqueles olhos sobre o qual ele tinha mentido a cor.

Ele me olhou como se estivesse tentando ler minha alma.

- Vá embora – disse ele apontando a porta – Nunca mais chegue perto de mim.

- Farei esse favor a nós, pode deixar. – disse com tanta firmeza com qual eu podia fingir.

E daí saí.

Deixei Malfoy na sala e saí, rapidamente.

Lágrimas saíam dos meus olhos como chuva.

Não podia acreditar.

Era mesmo ele.

Quer dizer que todo esse tempo...amei um Malfoy?

* * *

_Oláá a toodoos!! D_

_Aqui está mais um capítulo da minha fic!! Espero que vocês estejam gostando!!_

_Pois ehhh...acho que a Gina é um pouquinho suicida sim! Afinal ela tá batendo de frente com um comensal da morte neeh! _

_Veremos no próximo capítulo o que está por vir!!_

_Bjoos a todos! _

**_Viii Malfoy!_**

_Noossa, fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic!! Estou tentando fazer o meu máximo pra deixar ela dinâmica!!_

_Pois ehh neh! acabou que o Zabini não era o admirador..mas realmente..tava na cara de que ele num ia ser neh! AHuAHUAH_

_E a Gina soh se ferra mesmo..fora os conflitos internos dela! Tadinha, dá até dó! . "_

_Booom, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo e tô postando outro ainda hoje!! _

_Obrigada pela sua review e espero que você continue deixando sua opinião sobre a fic! Isso faz essa ficwriter aqui mtooo feliz!! _

_Brigadão Viii!!_

_Beijooos_


	8. Chapter 8

Quem disse que eu dormi?

Quem disse que eu consegui?

Passei a noite inteira olhando aquele pergaminho.

Não vou mentir, tive muita vontade de abri-lo, mas não o fiz.

Desci para o café da manhã.

Ao entrar no Salão Principal meus olhos foram automaticamente para a mesa da Sonserina. Lá estava ele, me olhando também, mas no mesmo momento desviei o olhar e rumei para minha mesa, mas senti o olhar frio dele me seguir até eu me sentar ao lado de Harry.

- Bom dia! – disse me dando um beijo nos lábios.

- Bom dia – respondi me virando para ver a reação de Malfoy, mas o mesmo já tinha desviado o olhar.

- Está com uma cara pálida, Gina – disse Hermione preocupada.

- Não dormi direito. Mas já me sinto melhor. – disse abraçando Harry ao ver que Malfoy voltara a me encarar.

- Bom saber! – disse Harry me dando outro beijo.

--------------------------------------------

- O que estava pensando? – perguntou Susana mais tarde nos jardins.

- Como? – perguntei sem entender.

- Na hora do café! Aquela ceninha com Harry!

- Oras, ele é meu namorado não é?

- Um namorado que você não ama! Qual é! Estava decidida! Tinha me dito que você ia dar um jeito nisso!

- Eu ia! Ia!

- Por que ia?! Até anteontem...

- Até anteontem eu não tinha idéia de que quem eu realmente amava era um Malfoy! Um Sonserino sujo, nojento, comensal da morte! Um assassino!

Daí Susana ficou quieta. Até mesmo parou de andar.

- Pois é. O Admirador não era Zabini. Era Malfoy.

- Os olhos?

- Ele mentiu.

- Como descobriu isso?

- O Admirador não era monossilábico. Não usava gracejos ridículos. Quando viu os dois com o pergaminho na mão provavelmente Malfoy estava dando a Zabini para ler. Ele deve ter lido nossas conversas sendo amigo de Malfoy. Assim quando eu o chamei de Admirador ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Mas por que ele falaria que ele era o Admirador?

- Para tirar vantagem, eu acho. Ele tentou me beijar ontem de manhã.

- Merlim... Gina. – disse ela me abraçando.

Mas no momento que ela me abraçou eu desabei.

Chorei muito, mas eu chorei demais mesmo.

Chorei até ouvir o sinal. Aula de História da Magia.

--------------------------------------------

E lá estava eu, no lugar onde tudo aquilo começara.

Malfoy entrara no início da aula para entregar um papel a Binns.

Devo admitir que meu coração deu um salto muito grande quando ouviu a voz dele.

Olhei de esguelha para Malfoy. Ele olhava para a mesa de Binns com um olhar vazio, distante, esperando a permissão do professor para sair.

Ele acenou a cabeça para Malfoy que virou na mesma hora e saiu pela porta com a capa negra da Sonserina farfalhando ao seus pés.

Passei a aula inteira pensando, contando mil e uma manias de Malfoy. Manias que ao longo dos anos eu percebera sem querer.

E aquilo doeu. Pois sabia no que ele estava pensando quando olhou para a mesa de Binns.

Depois da aula eu saí sozinha.

Queria ficar sozinha, porque por mais que eu tentasse aparentar que eu estava bem, eu não estava.

Estava em um corredor vazio. Algum aluno perdido passava de vez em quando, mas fora isso...

Daí eu ouvi uma voz no final do corredor atrás de mim.

- "_... você me faz bem, somente na lembrança de ter você a uma pena de distância. Ao saber que quando escrever no pergaminho..."._

- "_... logo suas palavras aflorarão de volta. Ao saber que te carrego no bolso, perto do coração"._ – completei.

- É você mesmo, não é?

Me virei.

Lá estava ele, de braços cruzados. Encostado de lado na parede, olhando para baixo com os cabelos caindo em frente aos olhos.

- "_Se os dias que conversamos através desse pergaminho enfeitiçado significou alguma coisa, você vai confiar em mim"._

Daí ele levantou os olhos. E nossos olhares se encontraram normalmente.

Sem ódio.

Sem raiva.

Sem vontade de matar.

Sem desprezo.

Eu quis não acreditar, Malfoy. Quando a ficha caiu, meu mundo foi junto. Meu mundo e tudo em que eu acreditava.

- Acha que eu fiquei muito feliz de descobrir...

- Que era eu? Não. Aquela varinha no meu pescoço ontem à noite foi a prova disso. Olhe, não estou cobrando nada de você. Só acho que foi bom termos descoberto isso antes de...- eu parei repentinamente de falar - Bom, eu vou pro meu dormitório se me dá licença.

E daí eu andei em passo rápido para o dormitório.

Não fui ao resto das aulas.

Não apareci no almoço nem no jantar.

Não saí da minha cama, de dentro das minhas cortinas, até às 9 horas.

Desci correndo os degraus e passei feito um furacão no Salão Comunal, com a intenção de ninguém me ver. Ao menos nisso fui bem sucedida.

Corri até o Salão de troféus e cheguei derrapando em frente à porta.

- Que bom que deu o ar da graça, srta Weasley. – disse prof. McGonagall estendendo a mão para pegar minha varinha.

- Me desculpe, não estava passando bem, peguei no sono e perdi o horário. – disse entregando a varinha.

- Isso explica a ausência em minha aula. Meu...

- Seu trabalho está em cima de sua mesa, fiz questão de deixar lá antes de vir para cá. Escrevi um pouco mais do que devia, mas acho que está bom.

Professora McGonagall parecia surpresa, mas logo depois sua expressão desapareceu e deu espaço para um sorriso discreto.

- Espero que esteja melhor, srta Weasley.

- Estou, obrigada professora.

Entrei na sala de troféus com a cabeça baixa e me dirigi ao meu paninho e a uma pilha de troféus mal lustrados.

Zabini e Malfoy estavam sentados, de cabeças juntas, cochichando. Aparentemente discutindo alguma coisa, nem perceberam quando entrei.

Sentei e me pus a polir os troféus.

Fiquei durante alguns minutos concentrada apenas em dar brilho no objeto dourado, mas minha concentração foi desviada quando ouvi a voz de Malfoy.

- O que estava pensando?! – exclamou Malfoy.

- Qual é Draco, não sabia que era assim! – disse Zabini em uma voz um pouco mais baixa.

- Achava que era como? Uma diversãozinha?

- As garotas costumam ser assim pra você.

A última coisa que ouvi foi Zabini cair no chão com um baque e se levantar massageando o rosto.

Malfoy estava de pé com uma cara de extrema irritação.

- O que está acontecendo?! – gritei assustada.

Aparentemente só depois do meu grito é que eles haviam percebido que eu estava ali.

Malfoy me olhou, passou a mão pelos cabelos e saiu da sala.

- O que houve? Posso saber? – perguntei a Zabini.

- Ele está daquele jeito por você!

- O quê? Nem sabiam que eu estava aqui até eu gritar e a culpa ainda é minha?!

- Draco me socou por sua causa! Porque eu tentei dar em cima de você!

Aquilo foi a última coisa que eu ouvi. Saí correndo pela porta para tentar encontrar Malfoy.

- Malfoy?! – gritei ao ver ele andando pelo corredor.

Ele se virou e me encarou.

- Aquilo... foi por mim, não foi?

- Aquilo o que? – disse ainda irritado.

- O soco... em Zabini? Foi por ele ter dado em cima de mim.

- Ele conhecia a história toda. Ele sabia dos pergaminhos. Estava comigo no dia em que achei...achei...

- Achou meu texto?

- É. Eu tinha ido entregar a Binns um trabalho que eu tinha deixado de fazer. O mesmo sobre qual eu tinha perguntado mais cedo no mesmo dia.

- Então foi assim que achou...sempre achei que era alguém do sexto ano.

- Enfim... ele me contou hoje... que vocês saíram e você achou que ele fosse o Admirador.

- A culpa foi sua...você que mentiu sobre a cor dos olhos.

- Ora, Weasley, não acha que se eu dissesse que meus olhos eram azuis você não teria descoberto no primeiro instante? Ou tem algum sonserino de olhos azuis no sexto ano? – disse ele irritado.

Realmente, de olhos azuis, com aqueles olhos azuis, não existia ninguém no sexto ano.

Não existia mais ninguém em ano algum.

- Você sempre acreditou. – disse me aproximando dele cautelosamente. – Não acreditou?

Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para o lado.

- O que quis dizer... hoje mais cedo... que foi bom termos descoberto antes de... de que?

- De nos apaixonarmos, Malfoy. Foi isso que quis dizer.

Daí veio aquele silêncio incômodo.

Incômodo demais.

- Mas talvez não tenha dado tempo o suficiente. – eu disse com a voz engasgada.

Então eu me virei para voltar à sala dos troféus. Para voltar para minha detenção.

* * *

_Episódio levemente dramático!! xD_

_Espero que estejam gostandoo!!_

_Reviews são muuuito bem vindas!! n.n_

_bjooos_


	9. Chapter 9

- Graças a Merlim acabou a detenção! – disse aliviada na manhã seguinte colocando meus brincos antes de sair do dormitório.

- É, não é! Não ia querer encontrar com Malfoy. Eu não quereria, se eu fosse você. – disse Susana sentada em minha cama, esperando eu terminar de me arrumar.

- É, realmente... – disse vagamente me olhando no espelho.

- Vamos, Harry está esperando você lá embaixo para o café!

Harry! Ah, Merlim...

Desci as escadas com um nó na garganta, só esperando o momento para fazer o que eu precisava fazer.

- Bom dia, Gin!

- Bom dia, Harry.

Descemos para o café todos juntos. Entramos no Salão Principal e na hora vi Malfoy, nos olhando da mesa da Sonserina.

Nos sentamos.

Eu tentei tomar meu café, mas eu só olhava para Malfoy, era a única coisa que realmente tinha minha atenção.

Nos levantamos para nos retirar do salão.

Eu havia esquecido meu livro de poções no dormitório, então me despedi do pessoal e corri rapidamente até o quarto para pegá-lo.

Estava correndo pelos corredores, tentando fazer o máximo para não me atrasar quando uma mão me puxou para dentro de uma sala.

- Mas que diabos?! – exclamei.

Com tanta força que 'a mão' me agarrou e me puxou para dentro da sala vazia que eu acabei me estatelando no chão.

- Me diz só uma coisa...

- Malfoy? – disse incrédula vendo o garoto passar as mãos nos cabelos.

- Me diz, se você começou tudo aquilo por um capricho – disse ele apontando o dedo para mim que ainda estava sentada no chão.

- Um capricho? Acha que eu sou o que? Por que pergunta isso?!

- Potter.

Ah, Merlim! Ele estava com ciúmes!

Me levantei e arrumei as vestes no corpo.

- Malfoy...

- Agora que eu pensei melhor, você ficou com ele enquanto ainda conversávamos por aquele pergaminho. O que tem na cabeça?

- Olha quem fala! Você é o garanhão da Sonserina! Com quantas garotas já ficou?! Com quantas garotas sai? Não! Nem responda! Não sei se quero saber.

- Isso não vem ao caso!

- Claro que não! Nunca vem! Não quando a cerca aperta para o seu lado!

- Acha que tenho tempo para pensar em garotas?! Você acha que eu já não tenho problemas o suficiente?!

- Claro que deve ter! Muitos até! É um comensal! Pode muito bem estar consertando outro armário.

- Você não me conhece! Não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre minha vida!

Ele já não olhava para mim. Ele passava a mão pelo cabelo e andava pela sala.

- Posso não saber nada sobre sua vida. Mas eu conheço cada estrela no seu olhar! Sei que roda a pena entre os dedos quando não sabe o que escrever. Sei que passa a mão na nuca e olha pra cima quando tenta lembrar de alguma coisa. Sei que passa a mão nos cabelos quando fica nervoso. Sei que torce o nariz quando faz poções, odeia o ensopado de peixe, nunca come laranja e adora a torta de chocolate que servem no Dia das Bruxas. Eu sei de suas manias e odeio isso! Odeio saber que eu procuro seu olhar quando sei que está perto! Odeio saber que aquele pergaminho me traz segurança, pois sei que você sempre estará do outro lado! Odeio saber que eu te amo mesmo você sendo um comensal da morte, um sonserino e que eu devia te odiar. Eu odeio isso!

Dizia isso com toda força que eu tinha.

Doía muito. Doía, pois eu sabia que eu tinha dito a verdade.

Minha máscara de durona tinha acabo de cair.

Minha força havia acabado, assim como a minha vontade de fingir que eu não sentia tudo aquilo.

Comecei a chorar.

Que bom! Tudo que eu precisava, parecer mais vulnerável do que eu já estava.

- Você não vê?! – gritei chorando – Você não vê que uma palavra sua pode me quebrar ao meio?!

Durante longos segundos ficamos em silêncio, somente ouvindo as pessoas passando do lado de fora.

Já nem ligava mais se estava atrasada para aula de poções.

- Você morde o lábio quando fica nervosa. – disse Malfoy de repente - Você enrola o cabelo quando faz prova, adora chocolate. Gosta do inverno e prefere sua capa mais comprida. Tem mania de mexer no seu colar quando não sabe onde pôr as mãos, odeia parar quieta na cadeira e sobe os degraus sempre de dois em dois para chegar às aulas.

Olhei para ele nos olhos.

Naqueles olhos azuis que quebravam minhas pernas.

- Também te conheço. Conheço cada coisa que faz você ser o que é. E odeio isso.

Ele se aproximou de mim até que ficamos a poucos centímetros de distância.

- Eu odeio te amar. – eu disse entre dentes.

Ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e parou no meu rosto.

- Não, não odeia.

E daí ele me beijou.

Primeiro os lábios se encontraram de leve.

Como os lábios dele eram quentes. Sempre achei que fossem gelados.

Entreabri a boca e nossas línguas se encontraram, assustadas, tímidas.

Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e me puxou mais pra perto.

Senti minhas pernas virarem gelatina.

Até que com um baque, recebi minha sanidade de volta e o empurrei.

Eu o amava, mas aquilo era errado!

Nossos olhos assustados se encontraram por um breve instante antes de eu sair correndo pela porta e me dirigir ao dormitório.

--------------------------------------------

Não fui à aula de poções naquele dia. Só fui encontrar os outros na hora do jantar.

- Onde diabos você se meteu?! – perguntou Susana, com um olhar nervoso, que vinha pelo corredor acompanhada de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Eu...eu fiquei meio tonta no caminho. Não me senti bem e resolvi ir para a enfermaria.

- Está melhor? – disse Harry passando o braço pela minha cintura.

- Estou... Harry, eu...

- A gente precisa conversar. Nós quatro. – disse apontando Rony e Hermione com a cabeça.

- Está bem... – respondi desconfiada.

Nos dirigimos para uma sala vazia perto do Salão Principal, comigo em silêncio entre olhares cheios de significados entre os demais.

Aquilo não estava rumando para algo bom.

- É melhor se sentar – disse Hermione puxando uma cadeira.

- Me digam logo o que está acontecendo, esses olhares... sabe, vocês não me enganam tanto quanto pensam. – disse olhando para os olhos de Harry torcendo o pano de minha capa.

Eles se entreolharam, daquele jeito irritante que eles sempre faziam e se sentaram perto de mim. Harry pegou minha mão. Gesto que eu fiz questão de mostrar que não era bem vindo; não para tentar fazer eu ficar mais calma, como eu sabia que ele queria.

- Vamos sair de novo.

Era isso?

Pra quê tanto drama?

O máximo que eles sempre faziam era se despedir, dizer um até logo, me dar um beijo na testa e me mandar de volta para a aula.

- Mas dessa vez não sei se vamos voltar. – disse Rony.

- O quê?! – exclamei me levantando da cadeira.

- As coisas estão ficando difíceis. Não sabemos o que pode acontecer.

- Queremos que vá conosco. – disse Harry acabando com qualquer rodeio que Rony e Hermione estavam tentando fazer.

Fiquei ali parada, somente olhando para aqueles olhos verdes, procurando absorver o que eu acabara de ouvir.

- O que me diz? – disse Harry se levantando.

Fiquei em silêncio durante alguns segundos olhando para meus próprios pés.

- Não posso. – disse com uma voz fraca.

- Sempre reclamou que deixamos você de lado! Estamos pedindo para que vá conosco dessa vez e você diz não? – exclamou Rony.

- Se vocês têm seus motivos para ir eu tenho os meus para ficar.

- E eles seriam? – perguntou Rony.

- A Armada. – foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. – Não vou deixar eles aqui.

- Não é só isso. – disse Hermione desconfiada.

- Claro que não é! Tenho amigos aqui! Pessoas que eu amo! Não vou largar tudo para trás. Vocês estão cuidando de tudo lá fora e eu estou cuidando das coisas aqui dentro. Não é muito, mas eu quero ficar aqui. Se alguma coisa acontecer – engoli seco – eu estarei aqui disposta a dar minha vida pelas pessoas que estão nesse castelo.

Harry abriu um sorriso a força.

- Se essa é sua decisão.

A esse ponto eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, prontas para caírem ao menor sinal.

- Voltaremos. Faremos o possível. – disse Hermione.

- Eu sei. Sempre fazem.

- Proteja todos por nós.

- Não vai acontecer nada nesse meio tempo. – disse com firmeza antes de me virar para me dirigir à porta - Tomem cuidado. E boa sorte. – disse antes de fechar a porta em minhas costas.

* * *

_Esse foi um episódio beeem dramático né?! Hehehe_

_mas eu achei que foi uma cena bem legal a da Gina e do Draco..acho que ficou vem verdadeira.. n.n_

_Espero que gostem! Postei esse capítulo pois vi que a Vii Malfoy (lindaaaa obrigada pela review) estava bem ansiosa por uma continuação! _

_Mas agora eu vou parar um tempo..senão não tem graça neh! HAuaHuaHa_

_**Viiiii** muuuito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews!! estou mto feliz que vc esteja gostando e espero que o final fique bem legal! Apesar de naum ter escrito ele ainda! HAUhaUha_

_Ehhh...achei que a cena do corredor ficou muito bonitinha! Até mesmo eu fiquei orgulhosa!! n.n Booom..até o próximo cap!! e conitnue deixando suas reviews que eu gosto tanto!!_

_beijooos_


	10. Chapter 10

Estava nos jardins, sozinha naquela noite, pensando na conversa que tínhamos tido há pouco.

- Não odeia me amar, não é? – sussurrou uma voz em meu ouvido.

- O quê? – disse me virando para encará-lo.

- Não odeia me amar como disse. Não pela intensidade daquele beijo. – disse Malfoy.

- Sabe que não odeio. – disse com a cabeça baixa, como se tivesse vergonha de dizer o que estava dizendo.

Ele veio até mim, que estava encostada em uma árvore, colocou uma mão em minha cintura e me fez olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Então porque saiu correndo daquela sala?

- Porque eu tenho medo.

- Medo?

- Medo de não responder por mim quando me prende em seus braços. – sussurrei.

Então ele me puxou mais para perto e me apertou forte.

- De esquecer da vida quando corre a mão pelo meu rosto.

Ele me fez um carinho na bochecha esquerda e desceu a mão para minha nuca.

- De perder o rumo quando você me beija.

Então ele me prendeu contra o tronco da árvore e me beijou.

Um beijo ardente, desesperado, possessivo.

Ele mordiscou meu lábio levemente antes de se separar de mim.

Sentia meu rosto quente. Minhas mãos nos braços dele. Minhas pernas bambas.

Ele tinha esse efeito em mim, me fazer parecer uma garotinha boba perto de um garoto mais ágil e malicioso.

- Perder o rumo é o que você faz eu fazer. – sibilou beijando a curva do meu pescoço para logo depois voltar a beijar meus lábios.

Sentia a língua dele explorando cada canto da minha boca, me deixando ofegante, me tirando o ar, a sanidade.

Era incontrolável e ao mesmo tempo incrível. Como ele conseguia fazer eu me sentir daquele jeito?

Minha cabeça estava longe. Não pensava em nada, até que ele foi descendo a mão pela minha cintura.

Foi aí que eu parei o beijo e tirei as mãos dele de cima de mim.

- Acha que sou o que? – disse nervosa.

- Como? – perguntou Malfoy que deu dois passos para trás quando o empurrei.

- Acha que sou uma das milhares de meninas da Sonserina com quais você sai? Acha que sou Pansy Parkinson?

- Weasley!

- Eu sei dar o meu valor! Então se você só me quer pra..._isso_, pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva. – disse me virando para ir para o castelo.

- Weasley, vem aqui. – disse agarrando meu pulso e me prendendo contra a árvore novamente.

Que droga! Como ele fazia isso com facilidade!

- Eu não sou uma das garotas que você está acostumado. Eu não sou qualquer uma que entra no seu quarto e deita na sua cama!

- Não, não é. Você não é qualquer uma. Você é diferente.

Eu fiquei em silêncio.

Está bem, eu não esperava aquilo.

- Você é diferente em tudo. No seu beijo, no jeito que me olha nos olhos, no jeito que fica envergonhada quando te encaro, no jeito que se assusta quando te prenso contra algum lugar – fiz uma cara de quem não gostei do comentário – no jeito que você me abraça.

- Pois me trate diferente então. – disse sem fôlego.

- Eu não consigo – disse ele indo me beijar, mas eu virei o rosto.

- Então tire as mãos de mim.

Ele me largou na hora e me olhou escandalizado.

- Que raios! Você não tem jeito?

- Quem não tem jeito é você! Eu não vou fazer _nada_ com você! Nada!

Então eu saí correndo para o castelo.

Ainda assustada, ainda ofegante, ainda pensativa.

--------------------------------------------

- Pensando neles de novo, não é?

- Susana! Que susto! – disse ao ouvir a voz dela.

Estava na janela vendo aquele vento gostoso da primavera levar as pequenas flores.

Nem parecia que o Natal havia passado fazia alguns meses. Os presentes de Rony, Harry e Hermione ainda embrulhados no meu malão. Cachecóis e roupas pesadas jogadas de qualquer jeito pelo armário.

Meu olhar vazio.

Minha mente confusa.

Minhas lembranças em um beijo. Aquele beijo de semanas atrás.

Ah não! Não encontrei mais com Malfoy depois daquilo.

Fazia questão de andar sempre acompanhada por Susana, sempre sentar o mais longe dele sempre desviar dele nos corredores. Nas refeições sempre me sentava de costas para a mesa da Sonserina e aprendi seus horários para não encontrá-lo em lugar algum, a não ser quando necessário.

Era cansativo fugir.

Mas era o certo.

Era horrível fingir que eu não o amava.

Era horrível o ignorar, não procurar seu olhar.

Mas era isso que havia de ser feito.

Ele era um comensal da morte e eu tinha meus três melhores amigos numa corrida contra o tempo para tentar parar Voldemort.

Eram dois mundos diversos se fundindo em uma só cabeça.

Mas eu não era a única a me perder em pensamentos. Os olhos de Malfoy, sempre tão divertidos, haviam perdido o brilho.

Mas depois de um tempo parei de vê-lo.

Em nenhum lugar onde era normal.

Teria ele fugido?

- Eles não voltaram... – disse Susana numa voz distante, quebrando meus pensamentos. - Será...

- Eles estão bem – respondi com firmeza antes que ela pudesse completar o raciocínio – Sei que estão.

- Não vai descer? O dia está lindo. – perguntou Susana receosa, tentando me alegrar.

- Vou ficar aqui. – respondi secamente.

- É o sexto final de semana que não sai do quarto. Você vai acabar doente. Sol faz bem de vez em quando. – Susana estava preocupada comigo.

Já não gostava de passar os finais de semana nos jardins, fazendo lição ou tacando pedrinhas no lago. Eu passava todos os finais de semana no dormitório, olhando para os terrenos ou fazendo lições sentada no chão. De tanto ficar dentro do castelo estava pegando uma cor doentia e abatida.

- Quero ficar aqui, Su. Por favor. – disse baixo.

- Está bem. – disse Susana se dando por vencida e saindo do quarto. – Desce para o almoço?

- Desço.

Ali eu fiquei, provavelmente durante mais uns vinte minutos, antes de me levantar e me dirigir até a minha cômoda.

Abri minha gaveta para pegar minha escova de cabelo – afinal estava com um cabelo horrível e não podia descer para o almoço daquele jeito – e vi uma coisa a qual não via faz tempo.

O pergaminho.

Peguei-o e sentei na minha cama. Larguei a escova de cabelo e o abri. Me surpreendi.

Várias frases estavam escritas no pergaminho. Naquela mesma letra tão linda e apertada de Malfoy.

"_Aonde você está?"_

"_Pare de fugir de mim"_

"_Preciso falar com você"_

"_Me responda, ao menos se não quer me ver"_

Tinha me esquecido que ainda éramos ligados por aquele singelo pedaço de papel.

Peguei uma pena e receei. Será que eu deveria?

"Malfoy?"

Esperei ali durante um tempo, olhei para o pergaminho onde nada acontecia.

Então peguei a minha escova, desistindo de qualquer esperança e comecei a pentear meu cabelo calmamente.

Mas quando menos esperava, pequenas palavras começaram a surgir no pergaminho de volta.

"_Está aí, Weasley?"_

Peguei a pena e escrevi de volta, com o coração na boca.

"Malfoy? É você?"

"_Não, sou eu, Zabini"_

"Zabini? O que está fazendo com esse pergaminho?"

"_Peguei ele de Draco, queria falar com você"_

"O que quer?"

"_Falar sobre ele. Draco está péssimo, e você nem sequer aparece direito no castelo"_

"Vá direto ao ponto, por favor"

"_Ele te ama, caramba! E você está fazendo um mal a ele que você não tem idéia. Draco está precisando muito de você agora"_

"Por quê? As outras com qual ele saía dispensaram ele?"

"_Largue de ser idiota. Malfoy já foi muito galinha sim, mas agora ele não olha para nenhuma outra garota. Ele precisa de você. Ele está fraco, está mal. E eu sei que também está assim"_

"O que quer que eu faça?"

"_Fale com ele"_

"Falar o que?"

"_Isso não sou eu que vou te dizer"_

Eu fiquei olhando durante alguns segundo o pergaminho antes de responder.

"Onde eu encontro ele?"

"_Ele está na torre de astronomia. Fica lá todo dia desde que voltou... - voltou?? - mas acho que é melhor ir lá á tarde, ele costuma ficar de péssimo humor antes do almoço"_

"Está bem, farei isso. E vocês se acertaram depois daquela confusão do dia da detenção?"

"_Sim, foi meio estressante, mas..."_

"Que bom. Ah, e Zabini?"

"_O que é?"_

"Obrigada. Malfoy é muito privilegiado por ter um amigo como você"

"_E por ter uma garota que ame tanto ele como você."_

Estava decidido, eu ia falar com ele. Pior do que estava não podia ficar.

Penteei meu cabelo e desci para o almoço com a mesma cara de abatida de sempre.

Malfoy não estava lá.

- Finalmente.

- Estava...

- Estava esperando o horário... eu sei – completou Susana enquanto eu me sentava.

- É...

- Está com uma carinha melhor. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- E dá pra acontecer alguma coisa no quarto?

Eu nunca contei nada sobre o que aconteceu com Malfoy para Susana, nem para ninguém. Não seria agora que eu contaria alguma coisa.

Almocei com Susana e dei a desculpa que iria dar uma volta pelo castelo, mas que eu preferia ir sozinha e assim, rumei para a torre de astronomia. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e fiz o caminho olhando para os meus próprios pés. No início da escadaria dei de cabeça em uma coisa maciça.

- Ai! Zabini? – disse encarando o moreno – O que faz aqui?

- Vim te entregar isso – disse Zabini me estendendo o pedaço de pergaminho de Malfoy – Devolva a ele por mim.

- Por que não devolve você mesmo?

- Olhe, já vai ouvir poucas e boas de Malfoy. Não acha que pode fazer mais esse favor? Afinal, você me deve essa.

- É, eu devo. – respondi pegando o pergaminho das mãos dele. Abri-o e olhei. Lá muitas de minhas frases e minha conversa com Zabini.

- Suba. Ele deve estar no parapeito, escorado olhando o nada como sempre.

- Certo.

Eu subi alguns degraus e olhei para trás.

Zabini acompanhava com os olhos eu subir as escadas.

- Acha que vou fugir? – perguntei com a mão no corrimão.

- Não. Mesmo se você quisesse, você não fugiria.

- Já fugi dele uma vez, porque tem tanta certeza que eu não vou dar para trás?

- Por que está escrito na sua cara que você precisa falar com ele. E eu quero dizer literalmente! Está com uma cara que dá até medo! – disse antes de enfiar as mãos no bolso do casaco azul marinho e sair andando pelo corredor.

Ri sozinha. Aquele garoto que parecia tão durão quanto Malfoy, era na verdade uma boa pessoa.

Meus conceitos do pessoal da Sonserina estavam mudando aos poucos.

Olhei para a continuação da escada e reuni coragem para continuar meu caminho.

* * *

_Olááá a todooos!_

_Demorou um pouquinho mas finalmente estou postando aqui o décimo capítulo!!_

_Acho que vou postar outro hoje também HAuhauha..._

_**Viiii Malfoy**! Ah linda, que é isso..vi que vc tava se roendo pra saber a continuação então eu resolvi postar já que já tava escrito!! _

_Espero q goste desse capítulo e do próximo tb!! n.n_

_bjoos a todos! _


	11. Chapter 11

Ao subir o último degrau e entrar na bela torre de Astronomia me deparei com Malfoy escorado na sacada, olhando o terreno. Ele usava calças jeans escuras e uma camisa preta com as mangas enroladas até o cotovelo. Apoiava as mãos na borda da sacada e parecia com os pensamentos longe, tão longe que não percebeu quando entrei silenciosamente na sala e estiquei o braço com o pergaminho à frente dele.

Ele primeiro olhou o pergaminho e depois virou o olhar para mim.

Realmente, ele estava com uma aparência doentia, com os olhos opacos e até mesmo parecia mais magro.

Ele pegou o pergaminho e abriu-o.

- Então foi Zabini? – disse ainda olhando para o pergaminho.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça. E nesse silêncio ficamos durante alguns segundos.

- Obrigado. – disse Malfoy. Forcei um sorriso.

Mas não saiu forçado. Pela primeira vez em meses meu sorriso saiu espontaneamente.

E eu sabia por quê. Porque eu olhava nos olhos da pessoa da qual eu fugi durante tanto tempo. Meu coração morria de saudade, e deixei mostrar um pouco de toda a felicidade que eu sentia naquele sorriso.

Ele voltou a se escorar no parapeito e olhar para o terreno.

- Porque ainda não fugiu? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Fugir?

- Foi o que fez da última vez. E vem fazendo desde então.

Engoli a seco. Era verdade.

- Não vou fugir. Não mais, porque eu descobri que eu não consigo fugir. De que adianta fugir de você se...se você me persegue em meus sonhos, em meus pensamentos?

Ele tornou a me olhar.

- Está fazendo isso porque Zabini pediu?

- Não vou mentir, estou. Mas quando conversei com ele, ele me abriu os olhos pro quão mal estou fazendo a mim mesma negando esse sentimento.

- Não existe mais sentimento. – disse Malfoy.

- O que?! – disse incrédula. Não podia estar ouvindo aquilo.

- Não existe sentimento algum. Quando você saiu correndo de mim naquela noite fiz questão de tentar tirar você da minha cabeça.

- E conseguiu?

Ele não respondeu.

- Então é assim que a história acaba? – perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sim.

Essa foi a gota d'água. Tudo que eu estava tentando controlar dentro de mim saiu em forma de lágrimas.

Não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia terminado daquele jeito.

Cada pedaço de mim queria gritar até meus pulmões ficarem sem ar.

Mas eu me controlei.

Me virei de costas, fechei meus punhos e comecei a andar em direção a escada.

Descia cada degrau pensando no que Malfoy havia me dito, e cada vez que eu ouvia sua voz ecoar em meus ouvidos era como se uma pequena faca entrasse em meu coração.

Terminei de descer a escadaria e me escorei na parede mais próxima. Minha cabeça doía de tanto chorar e eu chorava de tanto que doía. Doía. Muito.

- Gina? – disse uma voz conhecida, uma voz que eu tinha saudade há muito tempo.

- Harry!!! – exclamei antes de pular no pescoço dele o abraçando.

- Estava chorando? – perguntou Rony.

- Ah Rony! Que saudade eu senti de vocês!

- Não me respondeu, Gina...estava chorando?

- Eu..eu estava...é que eu tava preocupada com vocês e...daí bateu a saudade...e daí já viu né. – disse secando as lágrimas com a costa da mão.

- Sentimos muitas saudades também! – disse Hermione

- Mas voltaram...conseguiram o que queriam?

- Estamos no caminho certo. Mas só voltamos para pegar o resto de nossas coisas.

- Dessa vez, vamos ter de ir embora de vez.

Meu mundo pareceu desabar sobre minha cabeça pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, naqueles mesmos dez minutos.

- Vão...embora? – disse tentando absorver a informação.

- Vamos.

Respirava pesadamente, tentando decidir alguma coisa.

Mas eles não me deram tempo para isso.

Harry veio até mim, pegou minha cintura, levantou meu rosto e me deu um beijo que faria qualquer menina esquecer da vida.

Quando ele se separou de mim, disse olhando nos meus olhos:

- Dessa vez você vai conosco, querendo ou não.

- Está bem, só me dêem tempo para arrumar minhas coisas e me despedir dos meus amigos. – disse com a voz baixa.

- Vamos..vamos em um lugar antes, nos encontre nos jardins quando estiver pronta.

- Está bem.

Eles começaram a andar pelo corredor em direção à sala de McGonagall e ao virarem à esquerda eu me vi sozinha no corredor, exatamente como antes.

Merlim!

Eu ia mesmo fugir, deixar tudo pra trás.

Deixar Malfoy.

Malfoy!

Será que eu devia simplesmente ir embora?

Malfoy o fizera comigo...saíra sem dar satisfação, sem nem ao menos avisar...

Tudo bem que estávamos afastados...

Mas fingir que nada nunca acontecera?

Olhei para a escadaria que eu tinha acabado de descer.

Nunca conseguiria ir embora em paz se eu não fizesse o que eu tinha de fazer.

Então subi decidida a escadaria mais uma vez.

--------------------------------------------

Dessa vez fiz questão de fazer bastante barulho ao bater a porta em minhas costas, o que fez Malfoy se sobressaltar e se virar.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Quer me fazer ter um ataque cardíaco?

- Estou aqui pra me despedir. – disse sem rodeios.

Malfoy me olhou com uma expressão de dúvida e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

- Se despedir?

- É. Vou embora. Vou sair do castelo e tentar ajudar Harry e os outros com o que quer que estejam fazendo.

Ele não falou nada, só me olhava nos olhos, daquele jeito que ele sempre fazia. Aquele jeito que me deixava inteiramente encabulada.

- Achei que devia saber. – disse antes de me virar para sair.

Para deixar Malfoy para trás, talvez para sempre.


	12. Chapter 12

Ele veio até mim agarrou meu pulso e me fez encará-lo novamente.

- Isso é sério?

- Não...estou aqui só para brincar com sua cara. É claro que é sério! – disse irritada.

- Não voltará mais?

- Não vejo motivo algum que me prenda agora a esse castelo.

Meus olhos começaram a marejar.

Cada pedaço de mim querendo abraçar Malfoy, que estava ali, tão perto de mim, e dizer para ele que eu o amava.

Tudo que eu queria ouvir era ele pedindo para eu ficar.

Dizendo que me amava também e que não queria que eu fosse embora.

- Por que? – ele perguntou ainda segurando meu pulso.

- Porque ainda tenho esperanças de um mundo de paz. Ainda acredito que tem salvação. Ainda tenho esperança.

- Acha que eu não tenho?

- Você tem a marca _dele_! A marca de Você-Sabe-Quem!

- Acha que me orgulho disso, Ginevra?

Draco Malfoy nunca me chamou pelo primeiro nome.

E isso, devo admitir, teve efeito em mim.

- Acha que é meu maior orgulho dizer que consertei aquele armário ano passado? Que fui EU o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore? Acha que foi fácil pisar em Hogwarts novamente?

Ele soltou meu pulso e passou as mãos nos cabelos.

Ele estava muito nervoso.

Não é do caráter dele perder a linha assim.

- Snape me mandou voltar. Até hoje não sei por quê. Você não tem idéia de tudo que eu passei. Vi e passei por coisas que nem nos seus piores pesadelos você se atreveria a imaginar. Achei que não conseguiria voltar. Mas voltei. Posso ter a marca negra em meu pulso, mas não sou um comensal, não sou considerado um pela inutilidade que eu tenho. Me juntei a ele por minha família, pelo medo de ver minha mãe e meu pai caindo mortos em frente aos meus pés. Mas não ache por um instante que eu não quero ver ele acabado. Morto. Para que consiga voltar a pensar em ter uma vida tranqüila.

Cada palavra que ele havia dito me fazia enfraquecer. Aos poucos, cada vez mais. E quando ele terminou, foi como se minhas bases haviam sido chutadas e eu estava prestes a desmoronar.

Andei até ele cautelosamente e pus a mão em seu ombro.

Eu chorava silenciosamente.

Cada respiração era pensada e calculada. A tensão era tanta que podia ser cortada com uma faca.

- Tudo vai acabar. Vão conseguir destruir ele, Harry vai. – eu disse com a cabeça baixa.

- Fica. – sussurrou.

Então eu prendi a respiração.

Nem eu mesma, apesar de estar sonhando e esperando por aquela singela palavra, conseguia acreditar.

- Você disse que uma palavra minha podia quebrar você ao meio. – disse se virando para me encarar – Eu uso essa palavra, agora, pra pedir a você pra ficar.

- Você disse que não existia mais sentimento algum. – disse secando as lágrimas com a costa de minha mão.

Ele tirou minha mão do meu rosto e se encarregou ele mesmo de secar minhas lágrimas. Eu menti.

- Existe. Existe o sentimento que me faz querer você perto de mim. Mesmo que seja só pra conversar, só para beijar seus lábios e nada mais.

- E se vierem atrás de você?! Eu não quero você morto! Não posso deixar que você morra! – gritei.

Malfoy não disse nada, então eu continuei.

- Existe algo em você! Não sei o quê, mas toda vez que eu tento fugir, é pra você que eu fujo! Toda vez que eu me afasto alguma coisa me trás pra você de novo! E eu cansei de resistir a tudo isso! Mas eu resisti! Todos esses dias, cada um com uma dor pior do que a do dia anterior.

Ele me abraçou forte.

Aquele abraço do qual eu senti tanta falta.

Senti o calor dele envolvendo meu corpo.

E mesmo sendo ironia, mesmo estando nos braços de um Comensal da Morte, eu me senti segura, mais segura do que em muito tempo.

- Você vai me matar se for embora, porque sua ausência vai me matar aos poucos, entendeu, sua idiota? – disse Malfoy engasgado.

Eu chorei mais alguns minutos no ombro de Malfoy.

Sentia ele afagando meus cabelos e o outro braço em minha cintura, me segurando forte, como seu eu fosse fugir a qualquer momento.

Mas eu não fugiria. Não mais.

Porque nem mesmo se eu quisesse eu seria capaz de me afastar.

Até que ele moveu sua boca até meu ouvido, o que me fez arrepiar toda e disse em um sussurro.

- Fica.

Eu me mexi o mínimo que eu consegui e olhei dentro daquelas orbes azuis.

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer eu o puxei para um beijo.

Da onde eu tirei tanta coragem?

Ele me puxou para mais perto com as mãos em minha cintura e me prendeu contra a parede do lado da sacada, pressionando seu quadril contra o meu.

Eu olhei naqueles olhos azuis que finalmente tinham voltado com o brilho normal. Mas o azul parecia estar escurecendo pouco a pouco.

Ele não fugiu do meu olhar. Aquele sol fraco de final de tarde iluminando nossos rostos juntos. Ele me encarou um pouco mais e voltou a me beijar.

Um beijo calmo, longo, de tirar o fôlego.

As mãos dele subiam pelas minhas coxas e me faziam levantar uma perna para que ele conseguisse me prensar com o quadril ainda mais.

Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu braço e seus cabelos. Era a melhor sensação do mundo, se sentir segura nos braços de quem ama.

Me deu um desespero de leve quando ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e colocar a mão por debaixo da camisa rosa clara que eu usava. Mas logo o desespero foi embora para dar espaço para um arrepio gostoso. O arrepio que a gente sente quando alguém toca sua pele.

Em meio aos beijos no pescoço que já se estendiam para o colo, comecei a desabotoar pouco a pouco a camisa negra que Malfoy usava.

Ele me olhou surpreso. Provavelmente eu estava mais vermelha do que eu podia imaginar. Mas no mesmo instante ele começou a beijar minha orelha e desabotoar minha camisa.

Nem reparei quando ele desabotoou e tirou minha calça e nem mesmo quando eu tirei a calça dele. Só percebi que nossos corpos estavam cada vez mais quentes quando ele me levantou e eu, ainda apoiada com as costas na parede, entrelacei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele encaixou o quadril entre minhas pernas e eu senti para onde aquilo ia acabar indo, ou melhor, já estava indo.

Agora nós dois só nos encontrávamos de roupas debaixo, uma respiração mais rápida e descompassada.

Ele grudou a boca na minha orelha novamente e sussurrou em uma voz rouca:

- Tem certeza disso?

Olhei dentro dos olhos dele e simplesmente balancei a cabeça positivamente, com medo de que qualquer palavra que eu tentasse dizer entalaria na minha garganta.

Então, quando ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que eu tanto adorava e sentia falta, eu entendi que simplesmente não adiantava nada tentar fugir, pois o destino sempre me colocaria ao lado dele novamente.

Ele voltou a me beijar. Um beijo carinhoso, longo e seguro. Malfoy se afastou de mim e com a mesma facilidade de um feitiço convocatório conjurou uma cama. Bem ali, no meio da Sala de Astronomia.

- Nunca imaginei que fosse ver uma cama aqui. – disse rindo enquanto andava até a cama e me sentava em sua beirada.

Quando me sentei eu finalmente o vi direito. E como era lindo.

Estava usando somente sua boxer negra que contrastava com sua pele branca. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados e caídos em frente aos olhos e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Sabe, aqui é uma sala de astronomia. – disse enquanto andava lentamente até a cama.

- É, Malfoy, eu sei.

- E hoje... – disse mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha – Você vai ver estrelas. – terminou em um sussurrou rouco.

Eu entendera bem o que ele queria dizer.

Ele me deitou na cama e ainda beijando meu pescoço, procurou o fecho do meu sutiã. Ele fez com que eu me levantasse e sentasse em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo para poder tira-lo e joga-lo no chão. Senti sua excitação e devo ter ficado mais vermelha do que nunca!

Agora as únicas coisas que nos separaram eram duas peças de roupa, um em cada um.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço deixando um rasto molhado por onde passava e mordiscava minha orelha. Mordi meu lábio tentando conter um gemido baixo.

Aquilo estava me levando à loucura.

Eu arfava e parecia que Malfoy gostava disso, pois dava um pequeno sorriso toda vez que arrancava de mim um gemido baixo e rouco.

Ele começou a descer os beijos para meu colo e meus seios enquanto apertava com sofreguidão minhas coxas.

Ele mordiscava meus mamilos e eu arranhava de leve suas costas e nuca em resposta.

Eu definitivamente estava perdendo o rumo nas mãos dele. Toda carícia nova e inesperada me fazia nunca mais querer ele longe de mim.

Quando as suas mãos subiram e encontraram o elástico da minha calcinha, ele parou e olhou para mim, com aqueles olhos que me faziam perder o sono e a razão.

Ele escorregou o tecido entre as minhas pernas até meus pés e jogou no chão junto com sua última peça de roupa.

Estávamos finalmente nus, encarando os olhos um do outro, simplesmente tomando um pouco o ar antes do que viria pela frente.

Ele me deitou na cama novamente e deu um sorriso de canto.

Afastou de leve minhas pernas com as mãos e aproveitou para me deixar ainda mais sedenta por ele me acariciando por dentro das coxas.

- Eu te amo, Ginevra. – sussurrou Malfoy em meu ouvido.

- Draco – sussurrei já arfando mais do que conseguia – me faz sua... eu quero você. Agora.

Ele me lançou um olhar malicioso, deitou-se em cima de mim, pressionando seu corpo contra o meu e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- E você vai ter.

* * *

_Yooo everyone!! n.n_

_HAhaha..eu descobri que eu sou mto ruim pra escrever cenas mais quentes! AHuAHA por favor, não atirem pedras em mim!! . _

_Espero que continuem lendo e escrevendo reviews para me incintivar ainda maaais!! n.n_

_Obrigada e beijos a todos!!_

_Bjoos_


	13. Chapter 13

- Não posso ir – disse a Harry naquela mesma noite, nos jardins.

- O que? Você disse que ia arrumar suas coisas e...

- Harry, eu não vou. – disse com mais firmeza.

- Então é bom dar um bom motivo! Senão vamos levar você conosco nem que seja a força. – disse Rony.

- Largue de ser estúpido! – disse a Rony com raiva – Se vocês pensaram brevemente em tudo que vocês andam juntando, vocês devem ter percebido que tudo vai terminar aqui, em Hogwarts. Voldemort vai vir atrás do colégio! É o único lugar que ele considerou um lar, não é?!

Eles se entreolharam. Certamente estavam percebendo que eu tinha razão.

- Como sabe?

- Não interessa. Eu raciocino sozinha também, sabe? Bom, esse é o meu motivo. Eu vou ficar aqui porque eu vou lutar. E nem adianta discutir! – disse levantando a mão para Hermione que ameaçava dizer alguma coisa – Sabe bem que eu sou cabeça dura e que não vai adiantar nada.

Eles me olharam durante alguns segundos antes de falarem qualquer coisa.

- Vai ficar mesmo, então?

- Sei que não vão demorar a aparecer aqui de novo. – disse colocando os braços em volta de mim mesma para me proteger do frio.

Harry andou até mim e ameaçou me dar um beijo. Eu virei o rosto.

- Está estranha faz um tempo. – sussurrou.

- Eu não consigo mais. – disse olhando Harry nos olhos – Me desculpe.

Naquele momento ele entendeu.

Estava acabado.

Então ele me deu um beijo na testa como sempre fazia e disse:

- Fique bem.

- Vocês também. – disse baixo, pois eu ameaçava a chorar ao menor sinal de fraqueza.

Então eles se viraram e saíram pelo portão onde desaparataram.

Fiquei lá, olhando para o ponto onde eles haviam sumido durante alguns segundos, até que senti Malfoy me abraçando por trás.

- Confie neles.

- Eu sempre confiei – e dizendo isso senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto.

Aquela lágrima que eu estava segurando há tanto tempo.

--------------------------------------------

Andei de mãos dadas com Malfoy pelo terreno vazio e escuro durante um tempo.

- Vai ficar com essa cara mesmo? – perguntou Malfoy ao me ver com o olhar distante.

- Desculpe...é que eu estou pensando..como vai ser quando Voldemort vier aqui?

- Um caos, pra dizer o mínimo. – disse passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Larguei a mão dele e arrumei meu casaco branco em volta de mim. Andei alguns passos e olhei para a imensidão da floresta.

- Está chegando a hora, não é? – disse meio engasgada.

Malfoy veio e me abraçou por trás.

- Está. – disse ao meu ouvido.

- E você? De que lado está?

- Tinha de fazer essa pergunta? – disse Malfoy com uma voz irritadiça me largando.

- Tinha. Não vou conseguiu lutar se você não se decidir.

- Não vai ter de lutar contra mim.

- Como pode saber? E se acontecer alguma coisa? E se eu me ver parada na sua frente com uma varinha empunhada nas mãos e não saber se te enfeitiço ou não?

- O que quer dizer com isso? Você me enfeitiçaria?!

- Draco! Eu te amo, mas ainda não sei se em uma situação crítica você não seria capaz de matar um de nós!

- Duvida de mim?

Olhei para o lado.

Na verdade eu não duvidava, era apenas...

- Apenas precaução, Draco. – disse com voz baixa.

- Por que não se precavê ficando longe de mim, então? Será que não é o melhor?

- Não. Não é o melhor. Porque eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Eu preciso saber que se algum comensal apontar a varinha para o meu pescoço e você ver, você vai enfeitiçá-lo para me proteger! Draco eu quero saber se você está do meu lado! Que você estará do meu lado!

Ele não respondeu.

- Uma hora, você sabe bem... você vai ter que decidir. De tanto ficar em cima no muro no meio da guerra, Draco, feitiços de ambos os lados podem te acertar. Cuidado. – falei com o olhar profundo e nervoso.

Me virei e fui até o portão do castelo onde senti o frio dos dementadores que o rodeavam. Ultrapassei-o correndo, esperando que logo Draco correria atrás de mim, mas ele não veio.

Então eu fui obrigada a fazer o caminho para o dormitório o mais rapidamente possível e torcer para que nenhuns dos Carrow me encontrassem nesse meio tempo.

* * *

_One more chapter!! _

_Espero que gosteeem...agora soh vou postar semana que veem..._

_acho q esse cap deixou mta coisa no ar neh? Mais assim q eh legal! xD_

_Ahhh e escrevam reviews!!! \o/_

_bjoos_


	14. Chapter 14

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Heey!!_**

**_Todo bom pessoal?? Bom, um aviso antes que fãs fieis de Harry Potter me condenem à forca ao ler isso!!xD_**

**_Nesse capítulo eu tive de copiar certas passagens do livro, pra não fazer uma coisa tão absurda [não que a história esteja mto sã..mas enfim! mas eu dei uma distorcida nas falas e em alguns acontecimentos...senão não ia encaixar na história né!! Heehehe..._**

**_Então espero que vocês gostem!!_**

**_Beijoos a todos e boa leitura! n.n_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Estava indo a caminho do Salão Comunal da Grifinória quando a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu e uma mão me puxou para dentro.

Na sala, a Armada reunida em peso entre alguns outros estudantes.

- Onde você estava?! Estávamos procurando você em todo lugar! – disse Susana.

- Eu estava...nos jardins mas...por que esse alvoroço?!

- Fugimos daqueles professores malucos que acham que usar a Maldição Cruciatus é um método muito divertido de ensinar! – disse Simas.

- Não os culpo...estou com cortes no pescoço desde a minha última aula de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas... mas os Carrow não podem entrar?

- Ah não..é um esconderijo muito bom sabe? Desde que esteja sempre alguém presente nenhum deles pode entrar.

- Mas porque não me contaram isso antes?!

- E dava? Nas últimas semanas não víamos você nem nas aulas direito! Quanto mais nos corredores pra te avisar alguma coisa. Tentamos as moedas da Armada, mas aparentemente você não anda mais com ela.

- Larguei o hábito de levar coisas nos bolsos – disse pensando no pergaminho.

Bom, eles tinham razão...não dava muito pra me achar no castelo.

Eu me tornara uma mestre em esconderijos, claro, não tão eficientes quanto a Sala Precisa, mas tudo bem.

Naquele momento, o quadro dependurado na parede se abriu e de lá saíram Neville, Harry, Hermione e Rony.

- Sabia que eles viriam! – disse Simas socando o ar.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao vê-los e de repente todos presentes na sala voaram para eles com abraços perguntas e muitas novidades.

Alguns segundos de uma conversa rápida e checagem de eventos, como o fato de terem recentemente terem arrombado Gringotes e saído de lá nas costas de um dragão, vi Harry levar a mão à testa.

- Temos que ir andando – e então todos na sala compreenderam.

Era a hora de finalmente nos mexermos. De lutarmos.

Era fato, isso assustava a todos, mas o que assustava mais era a perspectiva do mundo bruxo continuar do jeito que estava.

- Que vamos fazer então, Harry? Qual é o plano? – disse Simas.

- Plano? Bem...tem uma coisa que nós, Rony e Hermione e eu precisamos fazer, e depois precisamos sair daqui.

De repente a expressão de felicidade e alívio desapareceu da face de todos.

- Como assim, "sair daqui"?

- Não viemos para ficar – disse harry esfregando a cicatriz – Tem uma coisa que precisamos fazer...

- Que é?

- Eu... eu não posso dizer.

- Como não pode nos dizer? É algo ligado com a luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

- Bem, é...

- Então o ajudaremos.

- Não podem... Dumbledore nos encarregou de uma tarefa que temos de fazer, só nós três.

- Nós somos a Armada dele – disse Neville – A Armada de Dumbledore. Estivemos todos unidos nisso, temos continuado a resistir enquanto vocês três estiveram lá fora sozinhos...

- Não tem sido exatamente um piquenique colega – disse Rony.

- Escute – começou Harry, mas nisso, a porta do túnel pelo qual eles tinham chegado se abriu.

Em pequenos intervalos várias pessoas foram chegando, tanto como antigos alunos de Hogwarts como atuais que estavam afastados, como pessoas que haviam se despedido de Hogwarts há muito mais tempo e inclusive alguns membros da Ordem. Era uma coisa fantástica.

Durante uma longa discussão entre Harry e os outros, eu finalmente decidi abrir minha boca, já que não o havia feito desde que eu havia visto eles saindo do túnel.

- Harry – então a atenção dele e de todos da sala se voltaram para mim – Pela primeira vez na vida, entenda, vocês não estão sozinhos, e não estariam nem se quisessem. Estamos aqui para defender Hogwarts e uns aos outros, querendo você ou não. Só acho que é melhor aceitar nossa ajuda, ou poderemos acabar atrapalhando vocês sem querer.

Todos a minha volta murmuraram muxoxos de concordância.

- Está bem – disse Harry vencido – Temos uma coisa que precisamos encontrar. Uma coisa...uma coisa que nos ajudará a derrubar Você-Sabe-Quem. Está aqui em Hogwarts, mas não sabemos onde. Talvez tenha pertencido a Ravenclaw. Alguém já ouviu falar em um objeto assim? Alguém já topou com algum objeto com uma águia gravada, por exemplo?

- Bem – começou Luna – tem o diadema perdido. Falei dele pra você, lembra, Harry? O diadema perdido de Ravenclaw? Papai está tentando duplicar.

- É, mas o diadema perdido – disse Miguel Córner revirando os olhos – está perdido, Luna. Essa é justamente a questão.

- Quando foi perdido? – perguntou Harry.

- Dizem que foi há séculos – informou Cho Chang que também havia chego pelo túnel – O professor Flitwick diz que o diadema desapareceu com a própria Ravenclaw. As pessoas têm procurado, mas ninguém nunca achou o menor vestígio.

- Desculpe, mas o que é um diadema? – perguntou Rony.

De fato, aquela era uma boa pergunta!

- É uma espécie de coroa.

- E nunca ninguém viu nada parecido? – perguntou Harry.

Todo sacudiram a cabeça.

- Se você quiser ver a aparência do Diadema, eu posso levá-lo à nossa sala comunal, Harry. Ravenclaw foi esculpida usando-o. – disse Luna

- Ele está viajando – disse Harry, em voz baixa para Rony e Hermione, mas também consegui ouvir.

Naquela hora me bateu o pânico.

Estava na hora de tomarem seus lugares, de tomarem suas decisões.

De todos decidirem de que lado estavam.

E isso se estendia a Draco Malfoy, o comensal da morte, filho de uma família manipulada por Voldemort.

Cada vez mais minha esperança de que um pouco de juízo e coragem restasse no cérebro daquele loiro de olhos azuis se esvaía.

Cada vez mais tinha certeza de que eu, mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria com a minha varinha apontada para ele.

- Como saímos? – perguntou Harry a Neville.

- Por aqui.

Ele levou Harry e Luna para um canto, onde um pequeno armário se abrira para uma escada íngreme.

E por lá eles saíram.

Durante longos e agonizantes minutos a sala ficou sem saber de nada, sem nenhuma notícia, mas com um murmurinho irritante para alguém como eu, que estava absorta em meus pensamentos.

Susana chegou ao meu lado sorrateiramente e postou a mão em meu ombro.

- Você tá legal?

- Estou como qualquer uma que está prestes a ver Hogwarts em pé de guerra estaria. – disse com o olhar distante e braços cruzados, com o quadril apoiado numa mesinha próxima.

- Vai dar certo.

- Eu sei que vai... – disse impaciente – Mas não é isso que me preocupa.

- O que é então?

- É contra quem brandiremos as varinhas. – disse pensando em Malfoy, talvez em Zabini quem sabe.

- Fala de Você-Sabe-Quem?

Mas não pude responder, porque naquele mesmo momento vimos Harry escorregando alguns degraus, afobado e sem ar, na companhia de Luna.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo? – disse Lupin indo ao seu encontro no pé da escada.

Com ele haviam chego, pouco antes de Harry voltar, Kingsley, Olívio Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson e Alicia Spinnet, Gui e Fleur, e mamãe e papai.

- Voldemort está a caminho, estão barricando a escola...Snape fugiu...que estão fazendo aqui?

- Enviamos mensagens a todo o resto da Armada de Dumbledore que por sua vez avisou a Ordem da Fênix e aí deu nisso! – disse Fred abrindo os braços se referindo à grande quantidade de gente na sala.

- Que vai ser primeiro, Harry? – perguntou Jorge – Que está acontecendo?

- Estão evacuando os alunos menores, e todos vão se encontrar no Salão Principal para nos organizarmos. Vamos lutar.

Todos bradaram em sinal de felicidade e saíram como foguetes pela escada rumo ao salão principal.

Já estava indo rumo à escada quando minha mãe me puxou.

- Você não vai a lugar algum!

- Mãe!

- Você é menor de idade! Não vou permitir! Os rapazes sim, mas você tem que voltar para casa.

Brigamos um bocado, até meus irmãos entraram no meio, mas no fim, decidiram que eu ficaria na sala, esperando e a par das coisas, mas sem na verdade participar da luta.

Que fique registrado que eu não gostei nem um pouco dessa idéia.

* * *

_Ahhhh!! Fiquei tãão feliz de ter conseguido usar o pc hoje...só pq eu tava louca pra postar outro capítulo!!"_

_Não aconteceu taaaanta coisa assim nesse capítulo, mas bom...what the hell..hehehe_

_Viiiii Malfoy!!_

_Hauhaua, nem me fale!! A Gina soh se mete em furada coitada!! x_

_É..o trio foi bem compreensivo, mas acho que é pq a Gina aprendeu a se impor neh!! Ah sim...a hora 'H' vai chegar viu..e devo dizer q vai ser no mínimo..complicada! Mas pra ver isso soh continuar acompanhando a fic! n.n_

_Beijão!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

Fiquei ali, sentada e emburrada durante um bom tempo.

O que estaria acontecendo?

Estavam todos bem?

Estavam machucados?

Onde estavam todos?

Onde estava Draco?

Essas eram perguntas que se passaram no mínimo umas dez vezes pela minha cabeça.

Até que a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu e Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram afobados pela escada.

- Estão todos o.k.? – perguntei.

- Até onde sabemos. Ainda tem gente indo para o Cabeça de javali?

- Fui a última a atravessá-la – disse Sra Longbottom que havia chego junto com Tonks pelo túnel pouco antes dos três irromperem sala adentro. – Cadê meu neto?

- Lutando.

- Certamente! Com licença, preciso ajudá-lo – e assim ela saiu correndo porta afora.

- Pensei que estivesse com Teddy na casa de sua mãe – disse Harry surpreso a Tonks.

- Não agüentei ficar sem saber... – Tonks parecia aflita – Minha mãe cuidará dele...você viu Remo?

- Estava planejando levar um grupo de combatentes para os jardins.

Sem dizer mais nada, Tonks saiu correndo.

- Gina – disse Harry - , desculpe, mas você vai precisar sair também. Só por um instante, pode voltar em seguida.

- Brincou certo? Estava louca para sair daqui! – disse com a voz aflita.

- Calma aí um instante! – disse Rony com energia – Esquecemos alguém!

- Quem?

- Os elfos domésticos, devem estar lá embaixo na cozinha, não?

- Você quer dizer que devíamos pôr os elfos para lutar? – perguntei.

- Não – respondeu Rony, sério - devíamos dizer a eles para dar o fora. Não queremos outros Dobbys, não é? Não podemos mandá-los morrer por nós...

Houve um estrépito quando os dentes de basilisco que seguravam por algum motivo, caíram dos braços de Hermione. Correndo para Rony, ela se atirou em seu pescoço e lhe deu um belo beijo na boca.

- Isso é hora? – perguntou Harry timidamente.

- Dobby...Dobby? – perguntei mais aturdida pela informação do que pelo beijo dos dois.

- Sim. Longa história. – suspirou Harry. – Oi! Tem uma guerra rolando aqui!

- Eu sei colega – disse Rony após se separarem – É agora ou nunca, não é?

- Deixe pra lá, e a Horcrux? Você acha que poderia ao menos segurar isso até apanharmos o diadema?

- Sabe onde está? – perguntei aliviada.

- Sei.

Nesse momento um feitiço estuporante entrou pela janela em que eu estava alguns segundo atrás. Me virei, mirei em um comensal grande e corpulento e o estuporei. Ele voou longe e bateu em uma árvore.

- Tinha esquecido da força dos seus feitiços – disse Harry com um sorriso.

Harry passou três vezes na frente de onde a Sala Precisa logo surgiria para dar passagem a um lugar do tamanho de uma catedral, com objetos entulhados até o teto. Fechei a porta às minhas costas rapidamente.

- O que faz aqui? Devia ter ficado lá fora! – exclamou Harry ao me ver dentro da Sala.

- Por acaso lá fora é mais seguro que aqui dentro? – disse em resposta.

Ele se calou.

- E ele nunca pensou que qualquer um pudesse entrar? – perguntou Rony.

- Ele achou que fosse o único.

- Então é aqui que o diadema está? – perguntei erguendo a varinha – Accio diadema!

Nada aconteceu.

- Deve ser o mesmo feitiço do Gringotes. Não pode ser convocado com magia – completou Hermione ao ver minha cara de dúvida.

- Vamos nos separar – sugeriu Harry – Procurem o busto de pedra de um velho usando uma peruca e uma tiara! Está em um armário, e sem a menor dúvida, aqui por perto...

Todos começaram a procurar.

Eram porcarias de todo tipo que entulhavam o caminho e dificultavam muito a procura. Estava tirando algumas caixas do caminho quando ouvi uma voz às minhas costas.

- Pare, Potter.

Todos nós nos viramos, Harry em meio a um movimento (provavelmente ele teria achado o diadema) e vimos ali Crabbe e Goyle ombro a ombro, com as varinhas apontadas para Harry e pelo estreito vão entre a cabeça dos dois, vi justamente quem não queria ver.

- Malfoy.

- É minha varinha que você está segurando, Potter – disse Malfoy apontando a que segurava pelo espaço entre Crabbe e Goyle.

- Não, não é mais. Ganhou, guardou, Malfoy. E de quem é esta que está segurando?

- De minha mãe.

Então era por isso que ele pegara sua varinha para conjurar a cama naquela mesma noite.

Nenhum dos dois, nem Harry nem Malfoy haviam comentado sobre o tal encontro.

Então Malfoy havia mesmo desaparecido durante um tempo.

E nesse meio tempo, perdido a varinha.

Todas as mentiras e fatos omitidos caíam em cima da minha cabeça como rochas.

Tudo se encaixava horrivelmente bem.

- Decidimos levar você para ele – disse Crabbe.

- Bom plano – disse Harry, fingindo admiração.

- Harry – falei entrando no meio das varinhas dos três comensais e da de Harry, apontando a minha para Malfoy, o qual eu olhava com extremo nojo – pegue o diadema.

- Saia da frente! – urrou Goyle.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – gritei com todas as minhas forças. Um jato de luz anormalmente grande e vermelho saiu de minha varinha. Os três se abaixaram e ele bateu na parede fazendo a sala começar a desmoronar.

- Harry, rápido! – gritou Hermione de algum canto.

- Finite! – exclamou Draco apontando para a parede fazendo a sala se firmar novamente – Não o matem! Ele o quer vivo!

- Não recebo ordens suas Draco. Você e seu pai já eram. – disse Crabbe – Crucio!

Ele apontou a varinha para Harry que mergulhara para pegar a tiara.

- Não o mate, seu idiota! Ele o quer vivo! – gritou Malfoy.

- Eu não estou matando ele, estou? – berrou Crabbe empurrando o braço de Malfoy que o tolhia. – Mas se o fizer...

Naquele momento ele parara de falar.

Hermione havia estuporado ele pelas costas exatamente na cabeça, errou por pouco pois Malfoy o tirou do caminho.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou Crabbe em fúria.

Hermione se desviou.

- Está aqui em algum lugar! – gritou Harry.

- Harry!! – gritei.

Aparentemente Crabbe havia feito um feitiço conjurando enormes labaredas e engolfavam a sala inteira e não podiam ser apagadas.

- Aguamenti! – nada funcionava!

- CORRAM!!

Para todo lugar que corríamos as chamas pareciam nos perseguir, até que nos vimos sem saída e sem sinal algum deles, nem de Malfoy, nem de Crabbe e nem de Goyle.

- O que fazemos?!

- Aqui!

Harry passou a mão em três vassouras e jogou uma para Rony e outra para mim, ficando com uma para si próprio.

Hermione subira na garupa de Rony e com um impulso muito forte nós três levantamos vôo.

Não víamos vestígio dos três. Aquilo era uma morte muito terrível. Terrível demais, até mesmo para os três.

Estava ficando desesperada, cada pedaço de mim gritando em desespero por não saber onde estava aquele inútil do Malfoy.

Sobrevoei várias vezes a sala tentando achar qualquer sinal de movimento.

Então ouvi um lamento do meio das chamas.

Então eu os vi. Malfoy com o braço envolta de Goyle que jazia inconsciente.

- Malfoy! – gritei para chamar sua atenção.

Mergulhei com a vassoura tentando pegar a mão dele que estava estendida. Mas Goyle era muito pesado e o impedia de ser impelido para cima.

- Rony! Me ajude! – gritei.

- Se morrermos por causa deles eu mato você Gina! – vociferou Rony ao mergulhar ao meu lado.

Ele puxou Goyle para cima da vassoura e eu peguei a mão de Malfoy que se guinou para cima de minha vassoura e segurou em minha cintura.

- A porta! Vão para a porta! – gritou Malfoy ao meu ouvido.

Estava indo até que parei para esperar Harry pegar o diadema.

- O que está fazendo?! A porta é para o outro lado! – gritou Malfoy.

- Cale a boca! – gritei.

Estava mais nervosa do que podia lembrar que jamais havia ficado.

- Gina... – disse Malfoy assustado pelo meu grito.

Não respondi. Só fingi olhar para Harry enquanto minhas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

Então o vi, capturando-o pelo pulso, dando meia volta, se dirigindo para a porta. Então guinei para a porta e saímos tomando ar puro e dando de cara na parede, caindo dolorosamente no chão de pedra do corredor.


	16. Chapter 16

Ficamos lá, arquejando e tossindo durante alguns segundos.

- C-Crabe – gaguejou Malfoy assim que conseguiu falar.

- Morto – disse ainda retomando o ar e tentando levantar. Olhei para o lado. A batalha ainda continuava para todo lado que eu olhava. Ouvia-se gritos além de estrondos e o pânico novamente me tomou.

- Harry, o que é isso no seu braço? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah é ...

Ele puxou o diadema do pulso e mostrou para nós. Ainda estava quente, sujo de fuligem, mas ao examiná-lo de perto, conseguimos ver as pequenas letrinhas que dentro dele formavam uma frase: O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem.

Uma substância vermelha sangue, escura e resinosa, parecia vazar do diadema. De repente, Harry sentiu a coisa vibrar violentamente e se partir em suas mãos e quando isso aconteceu, pensamos ter ouvido um leve e longínquo grito de dor que não vinha dos terrenos do castelo, mas da coisa que acabara de se fragmentar nos dedos de Harry.

- Deve ter sido o Fogomaldito! – murmurou hermione.

- Desculpe?

- O Fogomaldito é uma das substâncias que destrói Horcruxes, mas eu nunca, jamais teria me atrevido a usá-lo, tão perigoso que é. Como Crabbe terá...?

- Deve ter aprendido com os Carrow – pensei alto - Infeliz de não ter aprendido como apagá-lo!

- Agora..se pudemos pegar a cobra...

Hermione, no entanto se calou quando berros, gritos e o inconfundível barulho de combate chegaram aos nossos ouvidos.

Naquela hora eu parei de súbito.

Comensais da morte tinham penetrado Hogwarts e duelavam com Fred e Percy.

Fomos ajudá-los enquanto Malfoy ainda jazia arfando no chão.

Duelamos durante um tempo entre gritos e jorros de luz até que o ar explodiu. Estávamos agrupados e os dois comensais aos nossos pés, estuporados. Até que um estrondo maior aconteceu e destroços caíram em cima de nós, nos soterrando.

Por um momento não sabia o que havia acontecido, até que tentei tirar os destroços que jaziam em cima de mim e ouvi alguém gritando.

- Não!! Não..não..não! – gritava Percy debruçado sobre Fred que mantinha uma risada petrificada no rosto e os olhos abertos e vidrados.

Estava morto.

Gritei ao ver aquela imagem de meu irmão ali, estirado ao chão e lágrimas romperam dos meus olhos em cascatas.

Parecia ter sido um momento de um silêncio interno em meio a tantos gritos.

- Gina. - disse Harry o mais firme que pôde - Vá cuidar de Malfoy, para que não saia correndo, não que eu ache que ele consiga. Vamos continuar. – sussurrou Harry para mim achando uma desculpa para eu ficar longe daquela cena.

Balancei a cabeça ainda chorando audivelmente e andei em direção oposta do corpo de Fred depois de ter dado um beijo em sua face e fechar suas pálpebras.

Andei até onde estava Malfoy que ainda estava escorado na parede olhando Crabbe.

Empunhei minha varinha e apontei para ele.

- Por que está chorando? – ele perguntou antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

- Fred...Fred... – não precisei terminar a frase. Que bom, porque na verdade eu não conseguiria.

Nós dois nos olhamos durante alguns segundos. Os dois com os cabelos bagunçados, suados e rostos enegrecidos.

Ele olhou para Crabbe.

- Sabe como é perder alguém importante. – disse Malfoy.

- Escolheu seu lado. Arque com as conseqüências. – disse com a maior firmeza que eu pude agrupar nessas palavras.

- Já estou arcando faz tempo. Ou não sabe que minha família...

- Sei. Sei, e é por isso que não entendo. Pode levantar a varinha nesse momento e lutar contra aqueles que estão oprimindo sua família mesmo estando do lado deles.

- Abaixe essa varinha. – pediu Draco em um tom de súplica.

- Draco. Diga que está comigo. – disse ainda em lágrimas.

- Eu vou estar sempre com você. Aí. – então ele apontou meu coração.

Então os pelos da minha nuca arrepiaram ao ouvir a voz aguda e fria novamente ecoando como se viessem das paredes.

"_**Vocês lutaram valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura. Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício. Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente. Vocês têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos. Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar d e me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, se não tiver e entregado, então a batalha recomeçará. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o último homem, mulher e criança que tentou escondê-lo de mim. Uma hora".**_

Caí de joelhos, a varinha ainda em mãos.

Uma hora para a vida de todos serem decidida e naquele momento eu não tinha idéia de como tudo aquilo acabaria.

Onde estaria Harry?

O que ele faria?

O que estaria acontecendo?

Meu olhar estava vidrado no chão quando o barulho da batalha pareceu cessar.

Malfoy andou até a janela que estava quebrada por feitiços e narrou.

- Os comensais estão saindo. Pararam de atacar. Devem estar indo se juntar a ele.

- Por que está aqui então? – perguntei ainda com o olhar vidrado no chão.

Não tinha coragem de olhar a ele.

- Não vou a lugar nenhum. – respondeu com firmeza.

Me surpreendi e levantei minha cabeça para mirá-lo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que não vou sair daqui. Que não vou me juntar a eles. Que eu não vou te deixar aqui.

- O que está dizendo? Escolheu mudar de lado? – perguntei perplexa.

- Escolhi ficar do lado certo. Do seu lado.

Abri um sorriso pequeno em meio ás lágrimas.

Ele andou até mim, agachou, passou o braço pela minha cintura e me puxou para cima, me ajudando a levantar.

Olhei dentro daqueles olhos azuis que no momento estavam repletos de medo, de tensão.

Me virei e o abracei.

Ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido e pela voz engasgada sabia que por aquele rosto começavam a escorrer lágrimas.

- Me desculpe. Por tudo que eu fiz você passar. Eu sempre quis estar do seu lado. Eu sempre quis correr pra você e te proteger. Se eu pudesse, eu interferiria em tudo, entraria na frente de todo feitiço que poderia te atingir. Apontar minha varinha pra você foi a pior coisa que eu fiz a mim mesmo. Não sabe o quanto doeu.

Engoli minhas lágrimas, começava a soluçar nos ombros de Malfoy, minhas pernas perdendo as forças. Meu peso começando a pender em cima do corpo de Malfoy.

Ele percebeu e passou a mão por de trás dos meus joelhos e me levantou no colo.

- Me leva até o salão principal? – disse em voz abafada contra o peito de Malfoy – Quero ver os outros.

Ele simplesmente assentiu com um aceno.

* * *

_Hohoooo!! _

_Mais um capítuloooo!! Logo logo a hitória acaba!_

_Viii!! Pois eh neh! Moh fdp ele, mas tem que pensar que a família dele tá nas mãos do Voldie neh, então coitado! Num sabe direito o que fazer!! . _

_Mas que bom que está gostando!!_

_Mtas beijooos a todos!!!! n.n_


	17. Chapter 17

Ele me levou silenciosamente no colo até o Salão.

As marcas da batalha expostas a todo canto.

Paredes destruídas, janelas quebradas, sangue, objetos explodidos...

Entramos no Salão e pude ver que as mesas das quatro casas haviam sido retiradas e o salão estava lotado. Os sobreviventes se abraçavam em grupos. Na plataforma os feridos recebiam atendimento de Madame Pomfrey. Os mortos estavam enfileirados no meio do salão.

Pedi a Draco para me por no chão assim que vi Rony, Hermione vindo em minha direção.

- O que ele faz aqui? – perguntou Rony bruscamente levantando a varinha contra Malfoy.

- Ele vai lutar conosco. Eu me responsabilizo por ele...

- Gin... – disse Hermione incrédula.

Mas na hora que meus olhos viram os corpos de Remo e Tonks deitados no chão frio, pálidos e imóveis, Hermione parou de falar e me abraçou.

- Eles lutaram bravamente. – disse Hermione em meu ouvido.

- Eles sempre lutaram – respondi com lágrimas silenciosas rolando meu rosto.

Onde está Harry?

Ninguém respondeu.

Vamos retirar os feridos e mortos dos jardins. Acha que tem condição? – perguntou Hermione com a voz empastada.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Não sentia minhas pernas.

Sentia queimaduras em torno de minhas mãos e braços.

Cortes que haviam sido feitos sem eu perceber sangravam profusamente pelas minhas costas e rosto.

Não tinha forças para ficar em pé.

Senti minhas pernas cederem novamente, mas Draco me amparou por trás.

- Vou ajudar vocês – ele disse para Hermione em meu ouvido.

- Não. – respondeu Rony, aparentemente um pouco mais calmo com ele ainda olhando para mim – Fique aqui cuidando dela. Ela precisa de tratamento e não vai sair daqui.

Senti Draco assentir com a cabeça.

Logo depois Hermione e Rony passaram por mim e Draco rumo aos jardins.

Ele me pegou no colo novamente e me colocou sentada com as costas na parede.

- Vou buscar Madame Pomfrey. – disse antes de andar até a enfermeira que parecia cansada e abatida.

Ela ficou assustada ao ver Malfoy, mas bastou para ela a palavra de que ele estava do nosso lado.

Ela suspirou e começou a gesticular muito rapidamente balançando as mãos cheias de sangue ao alto.

Vi Malfoy assentir com o que quer que ela havia dito e se dirigir ao estoque de poções e medicamentos que se encontravam ao lado da plataforma onde os feridos se encontravam.

Ele voltou para onde eu estava com um frasquinho com um líquido azul perolado.

- Ditamno. – explicou ao se agachar ao meu lado e desarrolhar o frasco – Vai fazer o sangramento parar e as feridas cicatrizarem. – disse já passando o líquido sobre meus cortes.

- Obrigado.

- Agradeça a Madame Pomfrey. Está zuretinha por estar cuidando de tanta gente ao mesmo tempo.

- Não por isso. Por ter ficado.

Ele levantou o olhar.

- Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sinto que fiz algo de certo. – disse.

Ficamos lá por algum tempo.

Passando ditamno nas feridas, ajudando outras pessoas machucadas.

Quando todos já estavam medicados, nos restou esperar.

Alguns ainda choravam perdas.

Alguns ainda choravam de medo.

Eu estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Draco, em silêncio, que era como a maioria das pessoas se encontravam.

Ele afagava meus cabelos, tentando me deixar mais calma, mas ele sustentava um olhar vidrado ao chão, provavelmente pensando em mais coisas do que conseguia.

Até que todos seguraram a respiração ao ouvir uma voz aguda ecoar pelas paredes.

"_**Harry Potter está morto. ****Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui seu cadáver como prova de que seu herói deixou de existir.**_

_**A batalha está ganha.**_

_**Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar.Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos ".**_

* * *

_Hohoooo...capítulo curtinho mas tah valendo neh! Hehehe_


	18. Chapter 18

Senti meu estômago afundar.

Todos a minha volta arregalaram os olhos e um murmurinho começou a surgir, ficando cada vez mais alto, se tornando logo em gritos.

Levantei de supetão e saí correndo portal afora seguidos de Hermione, Rony e Draco em meu encalço.

- NÃO! – gritou professora McGonagall ao ver Harry imóvel nos braços de Hagrid.

- Não!

_- Não!_

- Harry! HARRY!

Os gritos começaram a se misturar, era o pânico, o desconsolo, a raiva, a desesperança.

- SILÊNCIO! – exclamou Voldemort. Em seguida um estampido, um forte clarão, e o silêncio se impôs a todos – Acabou! Ponha-o no chão, Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele!

Hagrid o pousou na grama com as enormes lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- Não pode ser...não! – sussurrava enquanto Malfoy me segurava me impedindo de fazer alguma besteira.

- Estão vendo? – disse Voldemort andando de um lado para o outro – Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele!

- Ele o derrotou! - berrou Rony, e o feitiço se rompeu, e os defensores de Hogwarts voltaram a gritar e insultar até que um segundo estampido mais forte tornou a extinguir mais uma vez nossas vozes.

- Ele foi morto tentando sair escondido dos terrenos – disse voldemort, e na sua voz, um prazer incrível – morto tentando se salvar...

Voldemort, no entanto foi interrompido por Neville que investira contra ele. Houve gritos quando Neville fora desarmado e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Voldemort atirou a varinha do lado do desafiante para o lado e riu.

- E quem é esse? Quem está se voluntariando para demonstrar o que acontece com os que insistem em lutar quando a batalha está perdida?

Belatriz Lestrange deu uma grande gargalhada.

- É Neville Longbottom, milorde! O garoto que andou dando tanto trabalho aos Carrow! O filho dos aurores, lembra?

- Ah sim, lembro. Mas você tem sangue puro, não tem, meu bravo rapaz? – perguntou Voldemort a Neville, que o encarava, as mãos vazias fechadas em punhos.

- E se tiver?

- Você demonstra vivacidade e coragem, e descende de linhagem nobre... você dará um valioso Comensal da Morte. Precisamos de gente como você, Neville Longbottom.

- Me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar. Armada de Dumbledore! – gritou ele e a multidão cresceu em vivas que os feitiços Silenciadores de Voldemort pareceram incapazes de conter.

- Muito bem – disse Voldemort com uma voz particularmente perigosa – Se essa é sua escolha, Longbottom, reverteremos ao plano original. A culpa será toda sua – disse ele, calmamente.

Voldemort acenou com a varinha e as janelas do castelo estilhaçaram e de uma delas voou uma espécie de pássaro que levou até ele o Chapéu Seletor.

- Não haverá mais seleção na Escola de Hogwarts – disse Voldemort – Não haverá mais casas. O emblema, escudo e cores do meu nobre antepassado, Salazar Slytherin, será suficiente para todos, não é mesmo, neville Longbottom?

Ele apontou a varinha para Neville, que ficou rígido e calado, então forçou o chapéu a entrar ma cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o escorregar abaixo dos seus olhos.

Neville começara a arder em chamas, pregado ao chão, incapaz de se mexer quando todos irromperam em gritos agudos.

Então várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Grope escalara os muros da escola e chamava por Hagrid, os centauros resolveram ajudar os bruxos e começaram a lançar suas flechas contra os comensais.

Neville se liberou do Feitiço do Corpo Preso e do fundo do chapéu seletor tirou uma espada prateada com um punho cravejado de rubis.

Ele brandiu a espada contra Nagini e a decepou em um só movimento. Voldemort gritou agudamente, um grito que ninguém pode ouvir direito em meio à gritaria.

De repente, um grito que se sobrepôs à confusão geral.

- HARRY! – gritou Hagrid – HARRY...ONDE ESTÁ HARRY?

Reinou o caos.

Merlim! Onde ele havia se metido?!

Como ele podia se mexer e fugir se estava...morto?

Com a confusão geral todos, não importavam se eram comensais ou defensores, estavam sendo empurrados castelo à dentro.

- Vamos! – gritou Draco que pegou minha mão e me puxou para dentro do castelo – Melhor entrarmos do que sermos empurrados!

Várias pessoas lutavam no meio do caminho e no Salão Principal.

Os elfos brandiam pequenas facas e cortavam as pernas dos comensais que se dobravam de dor.

- Draquinho! – exclamou Belatriz que duelava com Hermione, Luna.

- Saia! – gritei empunhando minha varinha contra ela. Empurrei Draco para longe e comecei a duelar com Belatriz.

- Ora, Draquinho não quer me ajudar aqui, é?

- Ele descobriu a burrada que estava fazendo ao ajudar vocês – dizendo isso mirei um feitiço estuporante o qual eu errei por pouco – E é Malfoy pra você!

A luta continuou durante um tempo.

Para onde Draco tinha ido eu não sabia, mas senti ele gritar feitiços estuporantes às minhas costas.

Jatos verdes saíam da varinha de Belatriz e nos desviávamos por pouco. Até que minha mãe chegou e nos empurrou para longe gritando em alto e bom som.

- A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA!

Observamos com terror e animação a varinha de minha mãe golpear e girar, e o sorriso de Belatriz Lestrange vacilar. Jorros de luz voavam de ambas as varinhas, o chão em torno dos pés das bruxas esquentou e fendeu; as duas mulheres travavam uma luta mortal.

- Não! – gritou a ela quando alguns alunos fizeram menção em ajudá-la – Para trás! Para trás! Ela é minha!

- Que vai acontecer com seus filhos depois que eu matar você? – provocou Belatriz, tão desvairada como o seu senhor, saltitando para evitar os feitiços de Molly que dançavam ao seu redor. – Quando a mamãe for pelo mesmo caminho que o Fredinho?

- Você...nunca...mais...tocará...em...nossos...filhos! – gritou a sra. Weasley.

Belatriz deu uma gargalhada, a mesma gargalhada exultante que seu primo Sirius dera ao tombar para trás e atravessar o véu.

O feitiço de minha mãe voou por debaixo do braço esticado de Belatriz e atingiu-a no peito, diretamente sobre o coração.

A risada triunfante de Belatriz congelou, seus olhos pareceram saltar das órbitas: por uma mínima fração de tempo, ela percebeu o que ocorrera e, então, desmontou, e a multidão que assistia bradou, e Voldemort deu um grito.

Em um segundo McGonagall, Kingsley e Slugorn que duelavam com Voldemort foram arremessados para trás. Voldemort ergueu a varinha e apontou-a para minha mãe.

- Protego! – uma voz gritou e um Feitiço Escudo expandiu-se no meio do Salão.


	19. Chapter 19

Da onde aquele grito tinha saído ninguém sabia, até mesmo Voldemort olhou admirado ao redor, procurando de onde viera, quando Harry pareceu se materializar no meio do Salão.

- Harry! – Hermione gritou ao meu lado.

- Está vivo! – exclamei surpresa. Senti Draco passando o braço sobre os meus ombros, cansado e ferido na perna esquerda. Passei o braço pela sua cintura para lhe dar sustentação.

De repente o silêncio caiu sobre nós quando Harry e Voldemort se encararam. As orbes vermelhas e verdes batendo de frente enquanto se rodeavam.

- Não quero que mais ninguém tente ajudar – disse Harry em voz alta e, no silêncio total, sua voz ecoou pelo salão, onde todos pareciam ter prendido a respiração – Tem que ser assim. Tem que ser eu.

Voldemort sibilou.

- Potter não está falando sério – disse ele arregalando os olhos vermelhos – Não é assim que ele age, é? Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?

- Ninguém – respondeu Harry, com simplicidade. – Não há mais Horcruxes. Só você e eu. Nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver, e um de nós está prestes a partir para sempre.

- Um de nós? – caçoou Voldemort – Você acha que vai ser você, não é, o garoto que sobreviveu por acaso e porque Dumbledore estava puxando os cordões?

- Acaso foi? Quando minha mãe morreu para me salvar? – desafiou Harry enquanto andavam em círculos no centro das pessoas que se espremiam contra a parede – Acaso, quando decidi lutar naquele cemitério? Acaso, quando não me defendi hoje à noite e, ainda assim, sobrevivi e retornei para lutar?

- Acasos! – berrou Voldemort – Acasos e sorte e o fato de você ter se escondido e choramingado atrás das saias de homens e mulheres superiores a você e me permitindo matá-los em seu lugar!

- Você não matará mais ninguém hoje à noite. Você não será capaz de matar nenhum deles, nunca mais. Você não está entendendo? Eu estive disposto a morrer para impedir que você ferisse essas pessoas...

- Mas você não morreu!

- ...mas tive intenção, e foi isso que fez a diferença. Fiz o que minha mãe fez. Protegi-os de você...

Naquele momento Draco gemeu de dor.

Me virei preocupada e ajoelhei para colocá-lo sentado no chão. Ainda estava com a respiração tensa e pesada. Os olhos dele marejavam de dor.

Estava com um corte muito feio e profundo, mas naquele momento era impossível fazer algo, não com um clima tenso como aquele. Então rasguei um pedaço do tecido de minha blusa e amarrei fortemente no corte, Draco se segurou para não soltar um grito, pois estava na cara que doía e muito.

Só voltei a prestar atenção na discussão de Harry e Voldemort quando Harry disse em alto e bom tom:

- O verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas era Draco Malfoy.

Nos olhamos com expressão de dúvida.

Voldemort pareceu aturdido por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou ao normal.

- Que diferença faz? – perguntou – Mesmo que você tenha razão, Potter, não faz a menor diferença para você nem para mim. Você não possui mais a varinha de fênix: duelaremos apenas com a perícia... e depois de tê-lo matado, posso cuidar de Draco Malfoy...

Minha mão apertou as costas de Malfoy.

Ele arregalou os olhos, provavelmente com mais medo do que jamais sentira.

- Mas é tarde demais. Você perdeu sua chance. Cheguei primeiro. Subjuguei Draco faz semanas. Arrebatei a varinha dele.

Harry girou a varinha nos dedos.

- Então, a questão se resume a isso, não é? – sussurrou Harry – Será que a varinha em sua mão sabe que o seu último senhor foi desarmado? Por que se sabe... eu sou o verdadeiro senhor da Varinha das Varinhas.

Então a expressão de Voldemort mudou e os dois levantaram as varinhas e gritaram:

- Avada Kedavra!

- Expelliarmus!

O que aconteceu quando os feitiços se encontraram eu não soube, pois virei a cabeça para o peito de Malfoy que colocou os braços à minha volta para me proteger do enorme estrondo.

Só me virei depois, quando vi Voldemort estatelado no chão morto e Harry com duas varinhas na mão.

O que seguiu depois foram gritos de felicidade e alegria, todos voando para cima de Harry para parabenizá-lo.

- Não vai lá? – disse Malfoy apontando o bolinho de gente, que continha Harry no meio, com a cabeça.

- Acho...acho que ele quer um pouco de descanso. – disse com um sorriso no rosto – Foram dezessete anos...e finalmente terminou.

--------------------------------------------

Estávamos sentados no Salão Principal parcialmente destruído naquela manhã.

Iríamos embora. Eles finalmente se formando, mesmo não tendo um ano calmo com muitas aulas normais.

- Então, salvou o mundo, Harry Potter! Mais uma vez! – disse com um sorriso.

- E dessa vez, foi pra sempre! – disse Rony orgulhoso dando um leve soquinho no braço do amigo.

- Salvamos. Todos nós. – então Harry soltou um suspiro – Só fico pensando... se Dumbledore tivesse me dito tudo antes. Se as pessoas que morreram não tivessem posto suas vidas em jogo...as coisas seriam mais fáceis?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso discreto e olhos fechados.

- Seriam diferentes, mas não necessariamente mais fáceis.

- Adoro quando está certa, Gina. – disse Hermione com um sorriso no rosto pegando a mão de Rony por cima da mesa.

- É...eu também. – naquele momento Malfoy entrara no Salão principal para se sentar à mesa da Sonserina junto com seus pais. Ele me olhara com um sorriso grande e aliviado – Mas às vezes eu gosto ainda mais quando estou errada.

--------------------------------------------

A grande maria-fumaça vermelha jazia na estação de Hogsmeade, esperando para levar os poucos alunos que ainda restavam no colégio e que os pais não haviam ido buscar de volta para suas casas.

- Vou sentir falta... – disse Hermione contemplando o castelo que se erguia a quilômetros de distância.

- Todos vamos.

Então de repente, todos ficaram anormalmente quietos e olharam para além de mim.

Me virei e vi, Malfoy caminhando até mim com Narcisa e Lúcio Malfoy, seus pais, logo atrás.

Olhei Malfoy com um sorriso fraco esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas foi sra. Malfoy que me dirigiu a palavra.

- Obrigado.

- P-perdão?

- Obrigado. Cuidou de Draco no meio da confusão. Ele me contou o episódio da Sala Precisa...do Fogomaldito. Muito obrigado.

- Ah... bom... imagine. Não foi nada.

- Olhe garota. – disse Lúcio com um tom meio frio – Admiro o que fez.

- Sr. Malfoy, vi que sua família não tinha escolha uma vez que o senhor tinha caído no conceito de Voldemort. Acho que durante a batalha, pensaram muito em seu filho, e naquele momento, achei que para os senhores não importava mais quem ia ganhar, só queriam ele a salvo.

- Foi..foi isso mesmo – disse sra. Malfoy com lágrimas nos olhos – Só queríamos Draco vivo.

- Eu também. – respondi sorrindo para Draco.

Draco veio até mim e me deu um abraço que me levantou do chão.

Sr. e sra. Malfoy pareciam levemente desconcertados.

- Sei...sei que sou uma nascida trouxa. – comecei depois que Draco me largou no chão e parou ao meu lado de mãos dadas comigo – Sei que isso já foi um empecilho e que já foi considerado uma desonra para famílias inteiramente bruxas ter alguém da família conectado a um mestiço ou uma nascida trouxa mas...

- Pai – disse Draco me interrompendo – Eu a amo. Eu queria que o senhor soubesse..mas entenda que mesmo que o senhor não queira que ficamos...

- Já foi a época, e venhamos que isso me alivia muito, de que o sangue de um bruxo era considerado como uma afirmação de seu poder e sua capacidade. E você, Weasley, por ter salvado meu filho do meio das chamas, mostrou uma capacidade absurda. É uma bruxa louvável.

Ruborizei e sorri em resposta.

- Fico feliz que esteja feliz, Draco. – disse sra. Malfoy – Agora acho que querem se despedir. Vamos, Lúcio. – e assim puxou o braço do marido para se distanciarem.

- Puxa, foi mais fácil do que imaginei. – disse aliviada para Draco.

- É o que diga. Mas acho que meus pais nunca negariam a aceitar a garota que me salvou.

- É..aquelas chamas me queimaram pra valer. – disse mostrando as faixas que tinha em meus pulsos por causa das queimaduras.

- Não falo só das chamas. Você me salvou das maneiras mais diversas. Você fez eu escolher o caminho certo. Você salvou minha vida por inteiro.

Sorri para ele, e naquele sorriso, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não se ocultava nenhuma preocupação por detrás daquele sorriso.

Ele andou até mim até estar a centímetros de distância.

- Pegou minha mão direita e com a esquerda tirou de dentro do bolso do paletó negro um saquinho de veludo verde.

Abriu minha mão, colocou o saquinho na palma dela e fechou meus dedos sobre ele.

- O que é?

- Abra. – disse soltando minha mão com um sorriso discreto.

- Puxei a cordinha que fechava o saquinho e o abri. Virei-o de ponta cabeça para o seu conteúdo cair na palma de minha mão e me surpreendi.

Um anel de prata com uma esmeralda no centro envolta de pequeninos brilhantes.

Fiquei olhando embasbacada para o lindo anel que jazia em minha mão.

Draco pegou o anel entre seus longos dedos, virou minha mão com a palma para baixo e colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita.

- O...o q... – comecei com os olhos arregalados

- Calma. Não é um pedido de casamento. Não ainda. – disse Malfoy rindo e me vendo relaxar – É pra te lembrar que tem alguém que te ama aqui, mesmo enquanto a gente não estiver por perto. É pra te lembrar que eu sou seu. E que você é minha.

- Eu sempre fui sua. E agora temos todo o tempo do mundo pra aproveitar um ao outro.

- Hum...sabe, isso é sugestivo. – disse Malfoy com um tom malicioso passando os braços pela minha cintura e me puxando para perto.

- Cala a boca e me beija. – sussurrei.

Então o expresso de Hogwarts soltou seu apito avisando para os passageiros entrarem em seus vagões para irem embora... de volta às suas vidas, agora, bem mais tranqüilas.

_Fim_

* * *

_Nhá! que emoção! acabou!! D_

_espero q tenham gostadooO!_

_ahhh! Reviews são bem vindas msmo a fic jah tendo terminada ok?? _

_Obrigada a tooodos que leram!! n.n_

_bjoos!!!_


End file.
